


【锤基】 【小甜饼】索尔陛下与小王叔的二三事

by sweettomato



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-01-15 08:09:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 56,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21250172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweettomato/pseuds/sweettomato
Summary: 年龄操作的小甜饼，洛基是叔父摄政王，大锤是小国王的梗，年下攻！差不多都是一发到几发完的短篇，目前是全文完的状态，以后说不定还会有。





	1. 叔叔, 你若有意

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 大锤少年时为了妨碍心爱的小王叔亲近别人，倚小卖小赖在叔叔床上4年什么的 ……

“殿下，不好了……”宫娥的声音响起，虽然本身音色颇为动人，但是夜色已深，加上声音里充满了慌乱紧张，听起来还是有些刺耳。  
“何事惊慌？”洛基倒是不紧不慢，从半垂的床幔里伸出手抬起宫娥的脸，“我的小鸟，你的漂亮脸蛋都吓得煞白了，真叫人心疼。”  
“陛下，他……”宫娥的声音还在发抖。  
“索尔怎么了？”洛基的脸色一下子变得凝重起来，他一边坐起身来，一边在床上摸索着。刚才急着脱掉的睡袍就那么随手一扔，到哪里去了呢？  
“别去，我难得回来一趟。你还没有喂饱我呢。”洛基的枕边人显然不乐意了，他一把搂住洛基的腰，然后整个人也贴了过来，在洛基的后颈上咬了一口，种下一颗草莓。  
“我也没有吃饱啊，但是索尔的事情要紧嘛！”洛基推开了情人的手臂，他心里当然也很怨念。这熊孩子可真会挑时候，他和情人分隔两地，今天难得一见，干柴烈火刚刚搂作一团，还没有来得及熊熊燃烧，就让索尔给搅了局。裤子都脱了，还不是得起来去照料那孩子？谁叫他是阿斯加德的摄政王呢？人人都叫索尔一声国王陛下，只有他不高兴的时候直呼其名，索尔在他面前立刻乖乖听话。  
洛基套上了自己那件半新不旧的绿色天鹅绒睡袍，从床上起来，他的双脚刚一落地，那名宫娥就乖巧地帮他系好腰带。  
“索尔到底怎么了？来不及更衣了，拿我的斗篷来……”洛基很是担心。  
“做噩梦了，我好怕！”不等宫娥开口，国王陛下就自己推门闯了进来，一把扑进洛基的怀里，将脑袋埋在洛基胸前。洛基的睡袍还没有完全整理好，胸口还是半敞的，索尔这半大孩子最近又窜条窜得飞快，正好到他胸口了，这么一扑，整张脸就直接和他肉贴肉了。  
洛基虽然略微觉得有些怪异，但是还是先拿出为人叔父的样子来，柔声安慰侄儿，“今年都16岁了，好好一个大小伙子，怕什么？”  
“梦里你不要我了，还凶我，我就吓醒了。醒过来外面在打雷下雨，更怕了。”  
“原来我家陛下天不怕地不怕却怕雷雨啊。”洛基哑然失笑，摸摸索尔的头，“好了，不怕不怕，天塌下来有叔叔顶着呢，谁叫我个子比你高那么多？看，我哪有凶你？我这不是挺疼你的吗？跟亲儿子也没差多少了，知足了吧，还不快叫我一声爸爸?”  
“我还会长高的，以后肯定比你高。”索尔踮起脚，强行和洛基齐高，少年人的自尊心有点受伤了。  
“对，你要是多吃点蔬菜而不是成天只吃鸡腿的话，以后肯定比我高。”洛基从善如流，给了陛下一个大台阶。  
“那你抱我一下。”索尔的语气带着点撒娇的意味，还有点不好意思。  
“抱抱就抱抱。”洛基轻轻搂了一下索尔。  
“太敷衍了。”索尔不满地抗议。  
“你都那么大了，还以为是小时候吗？难道还要举高高吗？”洛基有点哭笑不得，带孩子真心累。他其实也就比索尔大个10来岁，今年才28岁，倒是体会到当爹的心情了。而且这个侄子还是个便宜侄子，和他没有任何血缘关系。所以年轻时交友一定要谨慎啊，他那时候年少无知看奥丁是条汉子，觉得跟着大哥干一定能闯出一番天地。结果嘛，江山是打下啦，大哥旧伤复发撒手人寰了，把阿斯加德和幼子索尔都托付给他了。幼主临朝不就是个摆设吗，总得有个人话事啊，摄政王这烂摊子自然就落在洛基头上了。洛基也不知道自己还要给熊孩子擦屁股多久，索尔又从小就是个精力充沛的孩子，有时候太过闹腾，洛基真想一刀捅死他算数。毕竟以洛基现在的身份地位，除了谋朝篡位人生还能有什么追求啊？  
“你现在举不动我了，我很重的。”索尔脸带得色，“但是我力气大，我可以举起你的，你那么瘦。”说完了，他还真的示范了一下，把洛基给举了起来。  
“看出来了，每天那么多鸡腿没有白吃。明天开始我会让他们给你减半的。”猝不及防的洛基一下被少年给举到了半空中，语气中带了点恼意，虽说小舅小叔，相追相逐，但是他面子上还是有点挂不住。  
“叔叔！”索尔赶紧把人放下了，哀求地看着洛基。  
洛基看他这幅可怜巴巴的样子，就像一只受了委屈的金毛犬，顿时心软，“好了好了不减了，再给你加一个，行了吧？乖了，早点回去睡觉吧。正长身体呢，睡得晚了长不高。”  
“我不回去，外面还在下雷雨呢，我怕。我要留在这里睡。”索尔搂住洛基不肯撒手。  
“不行，这是我的房间。”洛基马上无情地拒绝了。  
“为什么不行了，你又没结婚。我要和你一起睡了。”索尔开始耍无赖了。  
“虽然我是还没结婚，但是我有情人啊。你就没想过我的床上会有人吗，我就不能有点私生活了？”洛基抬起索尔的脸，让他看向自己的床，还示意床上的那位，“来，给我们陛下请个安。”  
“见过陛下！”床上那位好生尴尬，你们叔侄情深演了半天，一直当我不存在，这时候倒是总算想起我了。可是我现在衣不蔽体，我这觐见礼是行呢，还是不行呢？想了想虽然索尔只是个没有实权的孩子，到底身份尊贵，还是不能失了礼数。情急之下又找不到刚才衣服丢哪里了，他只好扯过床单披在身上给索尔见礼。  
“啊，还真有人！我刚才怎么没注意？”索尔当时就震惊了。  
你一进门就在你叔叔身上拧麻花，注意力全在洛基身上，能注意到我那才见鬼了！  
洛基的情人在心里吐槽，但是索尔没让他起身，他只好一直弯着腰。  
“好了，你现在注意到了，可以回自己房间了吧？”洛基开口了。  
“好了，你马上离开这个房间。”索尔发出了命令。  
“讲道理，这是我的房间，你让我的情人离开这里，问过我的意见吗？陛下。”洛基看不下去了。  
“那么我们来玩一个游戏吧，假设我是阿斯加德的君主，既然你叫我一声陛下，是不是该听我的意见？亲爱的，摄政王殿下？”索尔看着洛基。  
“请恕我告退！”那位情人非常识趣，拔腿就跑，恨不得能多长两条腿。约个炮而已，不用把命赔上吧。摄政王殿下和国王陛下的战争，现在的实际掌权者和理论上的未来掌权者，虽然不知道谁会是最后的赢家，但是他一个也不想得罪，他又不是嫌命长。虽然今晚没有睡到洛基有点可惜，但是反正他也不止洛基一个情人，留得青山在不愁没柴烧。

“洛基，给我讲故事？”索尔拉着洛基的袖子，把他往床上带。这是他睡前的保留节目，以前他还小，洛基常给他讲。现在他年岁渐长，洛基也不太哄他入睡了。  
“叫叔叔！”洛基没好气地说。  
“叔叔，你生我气了？”索尔看他脸色不佳，乖乖叫了一声，还主动伸出手心给洛基。“让你打我手，好不好？”这也是优良传统了，他小时候调皮捣蛋，洛基忍无可忍就打他手心。  
“行啊，现在翅膀长硬了，发号施令那么威风。赶紧加冕亲政吧，还要我指手画脚干吗呢？”欲求不满的洛基想想还是气不过，狠狠打了索尔的手心一下，被没有像索尔小时候那样手下留情。反正现在这孩子长大了，皮粗肉糙的不必心疼，哪像以前长得像个娇滴滴的小公主，洛基打他都舍不得用劲。嗯，他可能是老了，有点怀念索尔小时候美貌得像个小女孩的好时光了。  
“不行的，我没有你不行的，别不要我。我就说梦里你不要我了。”索尔赶紧搂住洛基，激动得眼泪鼻涕都下来了。  
洛基皱眉看着索尔这番倾情演出，他其实有点洁癖，要是换成别人敢把眼泪鼻涕抹在他身上早就被他推开了，但是看着索尔撒娇撒痴他就狠不下心，只好摸摸索尔的金毛，“哪有不要你？梦里都是假的。”  
“真的，你以后会永远陪着我吗？”索尔认真地看着洛基。  
“你要是再敢把鼻涕弄到我身上，就没有以后了。”洛基冷冷地说。  
“洛基，你最好了。”索尔破涕为笑，又要扑过来。  
“还想把鼻涕弄我身上吗？”洛基毫不留情地避开，“先去把脸洗干净，不然别想让我给你讲故事。”

“从前有个公主……”  
“不要听，从前有个公主，也许留着长发；也许睡在玫瑰花丛里；也许吃了毒苹果；不管她们前半生干了什么，最后还不是要爱上一个王子！”索尔很不满，“就没有新鲜一点的故事了吗？”  
“现在有个小国王，他挑食贪玩不爱学习还不听叔父摄政王的话，真是坏透了。”  
“但是他的叔父摄政王是全天下最好的，又聪明又好看，还很温柔……”  
“对啊，最后这个全天下最聪明最好看的叔父摄政王就把不听话的小国王给杀了哦，很温柔地捅死他，还特意选了小一点的刀子。”这是个睡前故事，房间内的烛光已经熄灭，此刻洛基的脸深藏在夜色之中，让人分不清是冷冰冰的声音，温柔的语气，还是温柔的声音，冷冰冰的的语气，“怎么样这个故事新不新鲜，惊不惊喜？”  
“才不是呢，最后肯定是小国王和叔父摄政王永远幸福地生活在一起了，小国王长大以后又英俊又勇敢，叔父摄政王喜欢他喜欢得不得了。”  
“想得美！”洛基冷哼一声，“不爱学习不吃蔬菜的人长大以后才不会变得又英俊又勇敢呢。好了，睡你的觉吧。”  
“洛基，如果我不来，你和那个人会做什么呢？你也会给他讲故事吗？”听完了故事却还非常兴奋，迟迟不肯入睡的某人试图和洛基聊天。  
“不会，我们会做点大人的事情。”洛基的声音还带着几分怨气。  
“大人的事情？是这样吗？”  
洛基一开始只觉得唇上一热，过了一会他才反应过来，他被人偷亲了，还是被自己名义上的侄子。  
“思春期到了吗？是我考虑不周，我应该安排人教导你床笫之事。不过你可要想清楚了，太早做这种事会长不高的，我觉得你还是20岁之后再开始性生活比较好。”洛基一把推开了索尔，他倒没有恼怒，只是觉得自己失职了，不过他一向毒舌惯了，这时候还不忘调侃自己侄儿一把。  
“我不要别人，我要你教我！”索尔还想继续扑过来。  
“我对毛都还没有出齐的孩子没兴趣。”  
“出齐了，我那里有的，不信你摸摸。”索尔拉过洛基的手，想带着他的手往自己的裤裆摸去。  
“我的意思是我不会和未成年人上床的，何况你还是我侄儿。”洛基甩开索尔的手。  
“又没有血缘关系的！”索尔嘟囔一声，“你一直不结婚，是因为今天这个男人吗？”  
“我不结婚是因为男人没错，不过可不是为了某一个。你想见见我的情人们吗？”洛基笑了。  
“嗯，把他们聚在一起然后一次都杀了，方便！”索尔的语气又妒又恨，他再次扑向洛基，这次他发了狠，用上全身的力气，把洛基压在身下，“等我长大之前，不要再有情人了，好不好？”  
“你先能平安长大再说吧，死在摄政王手上的未成年陛下史上不知凡几呢。”洛基冷笑。  
“我不管，反正说好了，等我长大前，这张床上不能躺别人了。”索尔低头在洛基唇上亲了一下，“这是定金，尾款在成年后付清。”  
“讲道理，我没答应要和你有一腿啊，陛下。”  
“那么我们来玩一个游戏吧，假设我是阿斯加德的君主，既然你叫我一声陛下，是不是该听我的意见？亲爱的？”索尔又在洛基唇上轻轻啄了一下，这才心满意足地翻身躺在洛基旁边，当然他还是搂着某人不肯放手，“最喜欢洛基了，没有你我根本不行的，你看外面雷雨都没有停，你不能赶我走。”  
“嗯，等你长大以后，要赶我走的时候，若是还记得今日情景，稍微手下留情一点，给我选个近一点的流放地点，或者毒酒药性小一点，让我死得舒服点，我就谢天谢地了。”洛基自嘲地笑了笑。  
“才不会的，我最喜欢洛基了！”索尔再次表白，他才不会告诉洛基其实他一点也不怕打雷下雨，只是看到有人走近了洛基的房间才故意来捣乱的。嗯，或许等长大一点了，他会坦白也说不定，不管了，那时候洛基就是他的了。  
（叔叔，你若有意全文完）


	2. 叔父摄政王的性教育

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 小国王初试云雨情，第一个夜里脐橙……

01  
年轻的君主双手各持一支权杖，帝国王冠刚刚戴在他的头上。大主教跪在他的面前，第一个宣誓效忠，但是索尔的心思完全不在这里。他的眼睛锁定在马上就要第二个宣誓效忠的人身上。  
洛基,今天之前是阿斯加德的叔父摄政王，今天之后是索尔的首相。这是洛基众所周知的身份转变，但是索尔内心期盼的却是洛基私下的身份转变。他早就和洛基说好了，他想要洛基成为他的恋人，但是之前洛基说他还未成年，20岁才能有性生活，而今天他终于满20岁了。  
索尔看着一身盛装的洛基，这样颀长的身材，什么都不穿却还披着白鼬皮斗篷，那场景一定棒呆了。等会他就要亲手把洛基的礼服给脱了，把那件白鼬皮斗篷铺在王座上，把赤身裸体的洛基按倒在上面这样那样。单是想象，索尔觉得自己都要流鼻血了。  
“我，洛基，约顿海姆公爵，愿终身成为您的臣民并且尊重您;我愿意效忠您，希望我卑微的服务能让您有些许的满意……”洛基跪在索尔面前宣誓，他的音色本身清冽而动人，但是听在索尔耳里却没有给这位国王陛下带来任何冷静，反而如同最强烈的催化剂一样让索尔无法自拔。  
服务？还是卑微的那种？等到这些讨厌的王公贵族散去之后，他的叔父摄政王会跪在他面前帮他口吗？  
小索尔已经揭竿而起，只恨此刻是他的加冕典礼，否则他真是按捺不住想把洛基直接推倒在王座上。感谢此刻是他的加冕典礼，那件绣满了金线装饰的天鹅绒礼服足够奢华也足够宽敞，这才能掩盖住他身体的异常。不然国王陛下加冕时兴致勃勃大概会永远载入史册，那就不知道是笑话还是佳话了？  
“嗯哼！”索尔想入非非的神情大概实在太过夸张了，宣誓完的洛基故意咳嗽了一声，这才稍微唤回了索尔的部分理智。洛基在起身前还特意瞪了索尔一眼，让这位新管事的一国之君好自为之。  
不过在放飞自我的某人看来，洛基这显然是在与他眉目传情。好大一把秋天的菠菜，索尔满心欢喜地收下了，看来他的洛基也是迫不及待想要和他一起翻开人生的新篇章。忍一忍吧，他都忍了4年了，只要再忍一会就好，反正洛基答应了他今晚要给他惊喜。他只要忍到这该死的加冕仪式结束，就可以尽情享用他的王叔了。  
惊喜随着夜幕一同到来，却不是索尔想象的那样。他原以为会洛基会踏着月色亲自前来，莞尔一笑，“月夜不寐，愿修燕好！”他知道他这位名义上的叔父内心其实一直很文艺，所以他不愿意显得自己太过猴急，而是乖乖洗了澡，读着一本诗集抿着酒在国王套房耐心等待。即使这耐心只是一个半大小子不太成熟的伪装，他到底还是忍住了没有派人前去三催四请。若是按照他那直率的性子，他还是比较中意如此，但是那样也太没有情调了，洛基不会喜欢的，他知道。  
还是现在这样比较好，他有好酒，洛基有好色。寡人有疾，寡人好色，然而对着美人饮美酒，不是很好的一件事情吗？  
索尔等来的确实是世间真绝色，洛基派来服侍他的女子非常美貌，而且不是一位是两位，一个清纯一个艳丽，一个纤瘦一个丰满，大约洛基也不太确定他到底喜欢哪一款，索性让他自己选。  
看起来洛基确实是不知道他喜欢什么，索尔脸色气得发青，但是还是不甘心地问了一句，“是洛基打发你们来的？”  
“是的，摄政王殿下……”那个清瘦一点的妹子开了口，突然意识到自己说错了话，“不，首相大人让我们好好服侍陛下！”她一边说话，一边解开了自己的衣服。另外一位未曾开口的姑娘也一起照做。  
女性曼妙的身姿一览无遗地呈现在索尔眼前，对像他这样未经人事的少年而言，无疑是一种惊心动魄的邀请。但此刻索尔一点也没有觉得血脉偾张，他像是被人当头浇了一盆冰水，整个人浑身上下都在发冷，尤其是他的一颗心更是冷得发痛。  
刚才加冕典礼时那点幼稚的期盼已经全然落空，想着能拥有洛基的欣喜被击成粉碎，这个打击实在是太大了一点。直到片刻之前，他还以为今天是他最志得意满的一天，阿斯加德是他的，洛基也是他的。  
原来还有这么个大跟斗在等着他，从最高的地方摔下来是最痛的。他是含着银勺出生的小王子，从小到大要什么没有，哪一桩哪一件洛基不依他？  
洛基没有亏待过他，给他的吃穿用度一向都是最好的，但那是洛基愿意给他的东西，而他想要洛基，这次洛基却不愿意了。  
索尔一言不发地呆坐着，就连酒杯从他手里滑落了都没有察觉。  
“咚”的一声像是打破了房间里的僵局，那位胆子大些的清秀佳人以为他是惊艳，开口试探了一声，“陛下？”  
索尔没有回答，清秀佳人大着胆子靠近了他，跪在他的脚边，用一双雪白的玉兔蹭了蹭他的大腿，然后附身含住小索尔。  
小索尔毫无反应，美人诧异地抬起头来，发现这位年轻的陛下面无人色，表情又痛苦又扭曲，顿时安慰他，“首相大人说过陛下没有经验，何况又喝了酒，这种情况也……”  
“你以为我不行？” 索尔怒吼了一声，他似是如梦初醒，刚才仿佛被太锋利的刀子捅了一刀，因为太快了一开始并没有见血，此刻缓过劲来，方才觉得痛。太痛了，无边无际的心痛像是从四海八荒汇聚过来，要把他压垮了。  
“不，陛下，请恕我……”那姑娘虽然略微胆大些也没有见过这场面，国王陛下铁青的脸色直接把她给吓哭了。生怕自己小命不保，她还强撑着拉着索尔衣袖求饶。  
不着寸缕的美人哭得梨花带雨，瑟瑟发抖的样子真是惹人怜爱，但是索尔毫无怜香惜玉之心，一把推开那姑娘，“滚！”  
那姑娘顿时瘫软在地，一时无法动弹，另一个姑娘也吓得花容失色，早就跪在一边大气也不敢出。索尔见状越发恼怒，索性掀了桌子，自己夺门而出。

这4年来，索尔一直赖着要跟洛基一起睡，洛基房外值夜的几位宫娥都与他相熟。姑娘们平日里和他嬉笑惯了，并不怎么惧怕这位小陛下，看到他现在这面色不善的样子倒是吓了一跳，又想起今天是个什么日子，不由得心里暗暗咋舌，原来这小陛下那么厉害，平日里在摄政王殿下面前装得服服帖帖，今天甫一加冕就换了副面孔杀上门了。  
虽然有些惧意，她们却不敢真让小陛下搅局坏了亲王大人的好事。这样她们也不好交代，到头来还是她们受罪。再说平日里，索尔脾气要比洛基好多了，宁可得罪陛下也不要得罪殿下，几个人连忙上前拦住索尔，脸上赔笑，“陛下今天喝醉了，我们殿下累了一天也早睡下了，还是明日再来吧！”  
“睡下了？当我听不见欢声笑语吗？” 索尔怒极，他难道分辨不出洛基的声音，所以他很清楚房里传来的声音里还有别人，自然也就猜到洛基此刻大概在做些什么，一时急火攻心，大喝一声，“洛基，你给我滚出来！”

02  
“今日……天色已晚……”外面闹出那么大动静，洛基显然是听见了，不过他此刻并不愿露面，只是出声应付索尔。“我……还是……改天……再给陛下……表演……这高难度……动作吧……嗯啊……”  
洛基说话喘着气，声音越来越轻，到最后竟是忍不住“嗯”了一声。  
索尔听了这一声顿时脸色一变，也不再废话，直接飞起一脚踹在门上。  
“陛下不可以啊！”  
“陛下当心崴了脚！”  
那几个宫娥一看情势不好，齐齐死命抱住索尔的大腿。今天这扇门要是保不住，估计她们几个的小命也就跟着一起玩完了。  
“都给我滚开！拦我者死！”索尔本来力气就大，现在借着酒劲外加妒火和怒意，几重加持之下，岂是那几个娇滴滴的宫娥能拦得住的？他推开了那几个姑娘，一脚踹开了门，跌跌撞撞冲了进去。他出门吹了风，身上一阵凉，现在酒意涌了上来，又觉得浑身火烫，头也难受得厉害。  
“那我拦你呢？你也要我死？”洛基这时显然已经洗过澡了，换了件半新不旧的丝绒袍子。这袍子不如那身正式的亲王礼服尊贵，但是索尔平日里常见他穿，自然有种亲近感，一下子就把人给搂住了。  
“洛基，我好难受！”索尔的声音听起来很委屈，他把脑袋埋在洛基肩上，深深地吸了几口气。得益于这几年突飞猛进的身高，他如今比洛基还稍高一点，身高优势让他现在做起这个动作来十分舒服，不用像以前那样还要踮脚了。真好啊，这是洛基的味道，带着淡淡的皂角香味，没有刚才的少女体香那么馥郁，但是他就是喜欢。他就像是只主人出远门的小猫，只要猫篮里有件主人的衣服，就能得到些许安慰。  
“陛下可真出息了，加冕完了就跑来我这发酒疯。这是要给我几分颜色看看呢！”洛基刺了索尔几句，但是看这熊孩子满脸通红，又皱着眉，想必确实是喝多了不舒服，到底还是心软，吩咐那几个宫娥，“我的小鸟们，去打盆水，再让药房做点奶蓟草汤。”  
宫娥们动作伶俐，很快就有人端着银盆进来，服侍索尔洗脸，索尔虽然酒后反应略有点慢，但是总体还算配合。  
这时候奶蓟草汤也到了，索尔闹起脾气来，推开宫娥的手，“不要吃，一股怪味。”  
“我来。”洛基接过药汤，舀了一勺喂给索尔,“多大了，还要我喂？有人好像是新加冕的一国之君啊，好意思吗，陛下?”喂索尔吃药他是个熟练工，虽然索尔从小身体不错鲜少生病，但是一旦生病了就是个大麻烦。跟天下所有的孩子一样索尔非常讨厌吃药,但是跟其他小孩子不一样的是，索尔是一国之君，而且父母早逝，宫娥们可不敢给他强行灌药，整个宫里也只有洛基能镇得住他.  
“是很难吃啊，不信你尝尝。”索尔迅速凑上面孔，用嘴唇堵住洛基的嘴唇，将口中的药汤送了出去。  
“你……”突然被灌了一嘴药，洛基难免有些恼意。  
“不许生气。要懂得分享嘛，你从小教我的哦！”索尔倒是先将了洛基一军，又赶紧拿起干净的丝帕给洛基擦嘴角，让他发作不得。  
“小孩子脾气，既然怕喝药，倒是敢喝酒。谁许你偷偷喝酒的？”洛基摇摇头，眼前这位就是阿斯加德以后真正的话事人了，阿斯加德看来前途堪忧啊。  
“你啊，你说加冕之后我就是大人了啊，想干什么干什么。”索尔一想到这事又委屈起来了，“你骗我，说好了我20岁就可以有性生活的。”  
“我给你选的人不好看吗？”洛基很无奈，他实在想不明白这位小祖宗不好好享受温柔乡，却跑到他这里来大闹一场到底是为了什么？莫非是嫌弃他选的人不好吗？但是他明明很用心了。  
“好看啊，但是我不喜欢！我只要你！”索尔突然扑向了洛基，将洛基按在身后的墙壁上，生怕他逃走似的，把双手都撑在洛基的脑袋两侧，然后吻了下去。跟刚才那个恶作剧的吻不一样，这个吻很认真很缠绵。  
“还是学不会吗？我虽然没有结婚，但是我有情人啊。你就没想过我的床上会有人吗，我就不能有点私生活了？拜托陛下，拜你所赐，我都4年没有性生活了，你还来捣乱。”洛基简直无语了，这4年来索尔一直缠着他，搞得他很久都没有吃肉了。但是他也忍了，因为索尔长得还不错，身份又特殊，难免会有些野心勃勃的贵妇有想法。洛基不想国王还没有加冕就被年长的熟女勾引了，贵重物品还是暂时寄放在自己房间里比较放心。  
今天索尔终于成年了，他也算松了一口气，他给索尔安排了成人礼，也给自己安排了一场放松的约会，没想到索尔还是杀出来捣乱了。  
“我知道你床上有人！”索尔恨恨地说，走到洛基床边掀开了床幔，“xx伯爵嘛，我看到桌上那瓶酒了。那里出产最好的蜜酒不是吗？你这次来观礼也给我也上贡了一批，你最好不要色令智昏，如果我发现你送给洛基的酒比给我的更好，你就等着吧。”他发现洛基床上的人并不是他上次撞见的那个，心里实在不知道是喜是悲，高兴的是洛基并非对那人情有独钟，难过的则是洛基果然像他之前说的那样情人一大把。  
“不敢不敢，上贡给陛下的都是最好的！”那位伯爵赶紧下床行礼。他能怎么办啊，他也很绝望啊！他的内心简直是崩溃的，刚才索尔踢门进来的时候他还以为自己约个炮赶上宫廷政变了，结果他妈的为什么这剧情变成他和国王陛下抢男人了，国王陛下还一脸我是原配，现在抓奸在床的受害者模样。  
“滚吧，现在就离开这个房间！”索尔对那位伯爵下令。  
“这是我的房间，你再次无视我的意见让我的情人离开这里，这太无礼了，陛下！”洛基忍无可忍，到嘴的肉眼看又要飞了。  
“不想让你的情人离开吗，也行！”索尔只觉得酒意翻涌，一股热血直往头上窜，心里的火也冒出来了。他索性一把抱起洛基，顺手还抄起了桌上的蜜酒，也没有忘记那件已经挂起来的白鼬皮斗篷。外面冷，他刚才被风吹了，不想洛基也被风吹到。

03  
洛基被索尔抱着走了一段路，各种想法在他脑海中闪过，他可以对索尔使用格斗技巧，揍这熊孩子一顿，也可以出声呼叫卫兵，但是最终他什么也没有做。一来卫兵来了大概也会为难到底听谁的，是得罪前摄政王好呢还是得罪现任国王好呢？再者，今天是索尔的大日子，他总要给这孩子留些面子。索尔这孩子即使依然熊性不改，到底身份不同了，刚加冕就闹出首相和国王半夜在宫里动手惊动卫兵的丑闻来，他和索尔脸上都不好看。  
还是让索尔走一走，吹吹风，醒醒酒，大概脑子能好使点？不过眼看着索尔抱着他走的路，洛基觉得他的希望大概要落空了，“来王座厅干嘛？某人还记得自己是新加冕的一国之君呢？”  
“我有重要的事情对你说，王座厅显然是宫里最严肃的地方。”索尔的回答倒是理直气壮。  
“飞鸟尽，良弓藏吗？”摄政王和小国王的结局，大概是不会太愉快了，他国前朝有太多现成的例子了。他还以为以索尔的性格，他能有个善终呢。  
“我是很想把你藏起来，从此不许别人想，但是绝不是你想的那个原因。”索尔吼了一声，声音很大，动作倒是很轻，他搂着洛基在王座上坐了下来，生怕洛基磕到碰到，还小心护着洛基。  
“听声音挺精神啊，不难受了？酒醒了吗？放我下来！”  
“没有，不放！我愿意沉溺于你，永不醒来。”索尔反而把怀里的人给搂得更紧了，行为虽然看起来很霸气，陛下的表情却委屈巴巴，“不是说好了吗，在我长大以前，你不能有别的情人了，你的床上只有我能睡。”  
“讲道理啊，陛下，你都霸占我的床4年了，你还想怎么样啊？我确实忍到你成年了啊，这4年我有私会过什么人吗？没有吧。今天你还来捣乱。”洛基提起这件事也来气了，作为一个四年来欲求不满的健康成年男性，他能怎么办啊，他也很绝望。  
“我想怎么样？”索尔像是受了什么刺激，翻了个身，把洛基压在王座上，“之前就说好了啊，我要你当我的恋人。”  
“小孩子说的话怎么能当真？”洛基不以为然地勾了勾嘴角，像是听了个不好笑的笑话，为了给对方面子还得勉强捧了个场。  
“认真的，我是认真的，我要和你结婚。”  
“就当你是认真的，那么据我所知你的结婚对象还包括一匹马和一只狗，不知道我能排第几？”洛基苦笑了一下，索尔从小到大说的疯话他听得多了。  
“当然是第一，这还用问，你在我心里是最重要的。” 索尔想都不用想，直接开口就答。  
“比阿斯加德还重要？”  
“当然！”  
“那好吧，我要做阿斯加德的王。”洛基趁机狮子大开口，他倒是要看看索尔这熊孩子要怎么下台。  
“吾王万岁！”索尔非常识趣地跪在洛基脚下向王座上的洛基行礼。  
“这句话一般接在先王已死后面吧，我当阿斯加德的王，那先王陛下你可怎么办呢？”洛基看着索尔，简直又好气又好笑。  
“我当阿斯加德的王后！” 索尔回答得理所当然。  
“噗！”洛基忍俊不禁，用手抬起索尔的脸，调戏道，“就凭你现在这五大三粗的样子，我可看不上！早几年你还纤细得像个小公主的时候，我还可以考虑考虑。”  
“我是认真的，我喜欢你，洛基！” 索尔抓住洛基的手。  
“我也喜欢你啊。”洛基想要拉起索尔，无奈这孩子现在太重了，他拉不动，“陛下请起，国法未可废也！”  
“不一样的，你对我的喜欢是大人对小孩子那种，拍拍头，拉拉手，索尔，不准做这个，不准做那个！”索尔模仿起洛基的语气，“我想要的是平等的爱，你把我当成熟男人那种。”  
“你先起来再说，现在这样像什么样子？”  
“你先答应了再说！”索尔耍赖。  
“你那么爱跪就跪着吧，在你看来成熟男人就是这个样子吗？”洛基冷笑，“而且你应该知道正常男人是喜欢女性的吧？”  
“你不就喜欢男人吗？我是你教出来的，像你有什么不对吗？” 索尔将了洛基一军。  
“我家有王位要继承吗？”洛基无所谓地耸了耸肩，“我断子绝孙没关系，你可不一样，陛下。”  
“小崽子什么的，我不要，我只要你。”索尔一下子站了起来，拿起自己头上的王冠戴在洛基头上。“现在我手边没有合适的戒指，就用王冠求婚好了。戒指是圆的，这个也一样，而且也是祖传的，上面还镶着珠宝，没差多少了。”  
“我拒绝！”洛基伸手想要摘下自己头上的王冠，谋朝篡位这事情他偶尔也会想想，他倒是没有想过有一天他会这样带上阿斯加德的王冠，还有白鼬皮斗篷和王座，配套设施倒是都齐活了。  
“不行，不能拒绝，我向你求婚是出于我对你的尊重，这只是礼节性地通知一下，你只需要点头就好。”索尔一只手按住洛基头上的王冠，一只手按住洛基的肩膀，然后吻住了洛基。  
索尔的吻从洛基的嘴唇开始，然后一路向下，沿着洛基的脖子一直来到他的锁骨。  
“放开我，陛下，我最后警告你一遍！”洛基伸手抵住索尔的胸膛，虽然他的力量不够推开索尔，但是足够阻止他进一步的亲密动作。  
“还记得4年前那个雷雨夜，我赖在你的床上偷亲你那次吗？那可是我的初吻啊，你要对我负责。” 索尔开始打感情牌。  
“就算你是国王陛下，诈骗也是犯法的啊，谁告诉你那是你的初吻了？”洛基憋笑憋得很辛苦。  
“啊，不是吗？我没亲过别人啊？”索尔一脸茫然。  
“好吧，算你没有亲过别人，但是你的初吻4岁就没有了好吗？”洛基终于还是忍不住笑出声来，“那次你吃了个布丁，觉得很好吃，想起来要给我吃，却发现自己已经把最后一口吞进嘴里了，就凑上来一定要喂给我吃。”  
哦，原来是4岁时的事情，难怪他早已经不记得了。不过没关系，反正他的初吻对象还是洛基，索尔还是可以合理索要赔偿的，“我不管，反正我的初吻还是给了你，你必须负责的。”

04  
“凭什么啊？那也是我的初吻啊，那时候我才16岁好吗？正是情窦初开的时候，还幻想着会在花前月下和哪个英俊的小哥哥接吻呢，结果猝不及防就被一个小屁孩夺走了初吻，我都没有问你索赔呢。这样吧，我们就当两清了。”  
“不行的，既然是你的初吻，我肯定是要对你负责的。”索尔又像牛皮糖一样贴了上去，正打算再次亲下去的时候，突然觉得自己脖子上一凉。索尔低头一看，一把匕首的刀刃正抵在他的脖子上，而匕首的刀柄则握在洛基手中。  
“陛下，我刚才可就警告过你了，说是最后一次了。”洛基的语气又冷淡又有礼，就像是在国王陛下面前拿着刀子威胁自己的君上是件再正常不过的事情，“我这是先礼后兵，再不放开我，请恕我失礼，我只能给你放点血了。”  
“你不是只穿着贴身的睡袍吗，这匕首哪里来的？”索尔很震惊。  
“我的性格比较多疑，得罪的人也不少，必要的防身手段当然要有。” 洛基也很意外，这把匕首原来是用来防刺客的，倒是没想到它还能用来防色狼，嗯，这小色狼还是他一手带大的。  
“这衣服你常穿的，原来你一直贴身带着武器吗?不用怕，我长大了，我以后都会和你在一起，我会保护你的。”  
“我不需要你保护，也不想和你在一起，我带大你，可不是为了让你上我的。”

“我是被你带大的，但我就是想上你啊，这有什么冲突吗?” 索尔根本不怕那把抵在他脖子上的匕首，很坦率地承认，“我对你不止有孺慕之情也有肉身之欲，你是我的性幻想对象……”  
“那还真是我的荣幸啊，陛下！你别以为我下不了手……”洛基咬咬牙，手中的匕首向前送了几分，利刃顿时割破了索尔的脖子，但是伤口很浅，只是破了点皮。  
“我赌你不舍得，我从小你就那么疼我，在我身上花了那么多时间和心血，要是亲手宰了，那可不就赔了吗？”索尔的表情看起来不止淡定还很轻松，简直可以说是有恃无恐，“我的洛基那么聪明，一定不会做亏本生意的。”  
“你不要命了！”洛基怒极，此刻他只要稍一用力，就可以割断索尔的颈动脉。  
“不要，我要你！” 索尔徒手握住了刀刃，鲜血沿着匕首滴落，污了洛基的手。“要不你今天杀了我，要不就依了我。”  
“你……”洛基的手在颤抖，他和索尔到底还是走到兵刃相见这一步了，他手上沾了索尔的血，虽然理由很荒谬，并不是他原来设想的那样，索尔要杀他，而是索尔要睡他。  
“我爱你，洛基！” 索尔推开洛基持刀的手，附身吻上洛基的唇，“就算你今天要杀我，死前我也一定要你，能不能等我进到你身体里了再割断我的喉管？”  
索尔的双手按在洛基肩上，受伤的那只手还在流血，血滴在洛基身上。洛基终究是心软了，刀离开了他的手，而少年的利刃进入了他身体。  
洛基无奈地闭上眼睛，但是他感到脸上湿湿的，有什么温热的东西滴在他脸上，诧异地又睁开了眼睛，“被强上的那个人好像是我吧，我都没哭，你哭什么？”  
“不，洛基，你不明白，你都不知道我等这一刻等了多久。”索尔一边哽咽一边动作，“小时候，看到你和别人亲热，我嫉妒死了。我就想等我长大了，要牢牢抱紧你，不许别人碰你……”  
“等一下，我好像没在你面前做过太出格的事情吧，你偷窥我行房？”洛基觉得此事细思极恐，因为他不放心索尔一个小孩子独居宫中，他才长住于此，平日里他还是很注意不要教坏小孩子的，即便是私会情人，也不会在公共场合太过放肆，索尔到底是怎么看到他和别人亲热的？难道真像索尔说的那样这孩子会变弯是因为他的言传身教？  
“没到这一步了，我见过别人在花园里吻你，我就已经难过得受不了，要是真的看到你和别人做那档子事，我大概忍不到16岁才闯进你的房间。”

05  
“洛基，这几年我常常想着你，想到心里都发痛。”  
“是这里发痛吧？”洛基伸手摸了摸两个人现在结合在一起的部位，语气既带着几分恶意的嘲讽也带着几分无奈的调侃。看着少年初次正式使用的凶器正在他体内出入，这感觉真是说不出的怪异。这小色狼既然今天敢这么推倒他，想必之前早就在脑海里预演过无数次。  
“是啊，心里也痛，这里也痛。我喜欢你，我想要你，这有什么不对吗？我在你身边睡了4年呢，青春期的4年呢，都看得到吃不到，总算今天……”索尔顿时激动起来，他坦率承认自己确实是对洛基起意已久，但眼前人是心上人，这也是人之常情。人少,则慕父母；知好色,则慕少艾，而洛基对他来说就是他的一切，少年时如兄如父，再加上洛基长得那么好看，在他情窦初开的时候就是他触手可得的理想对象，他希望洛基是他的亲人，也是他的情人。  
“哪里都不对，好吗？”洛基声音一冷，他的手摸上索尔的球球，开始挑逗的爱抚。  
“嗯……啊！” 索尔发出愉悦的哼哼，他没有想过世界上还有那么舒服的事情，他原来以为进入洛基体内已经是极限了，洛基里面那么暖那么紧，他已经要死了，但是现在他不仅在洛基的身体里进出，洛基还在用手帮他，这已经完全超出了处男贫血的想象力。  
直到洛基手上的劲道突然变大了，索尔觉得又痛又爽，忍不住喘了一声，“……啊……”他交货了。  
“完事了吗，还不快从我身上下来！重死了，知道吗？”洛基推了索尔一把，他的声音很不耐烦，这熊孩子没有经验，完全想不到要支撑起自己的体重，再加上王座虽然宽敞到底比不了床，这都让洛基非常不舒服。  
猝不及防的索尔一下被推离了王座跌坐在地，洛基倒是吃了一惊，他这一推只是发泄不满，压根没有用劲，索尔的体格他很清楚，他没想过会推倒索尔。  
“地上凉，傻坐着干吗？还不起来？” 洛基不满地瞪了索尔一眼，不知道这熊孩子又要耍什么花样？  
“我是不是很没用？这是阳痿还是早泄？”刚刚还很精神的小索尔已经垂下了头，而索尔的士气更低落，整个人看起来垂头丧气的。从生理上他刚才还没有爽够，那么快就弹尽粮绝了，心理上的打击也实在太大了。虽然他没有经验，不过小黄书什么的还是看过的，书里都是一日就是一天的，正常男人谁会像他那么不济事？  
“你先给我站起来再说！”洛基听了这蠢话简直是哭笑不得。  
“我站不起来了，我不配做男人了！我一定是个残废！”事关男性自尊，索尔被这个认知击倒了，压根没听到洛基在说什么。  
“没出息！”洛基听着这话就来气，“你小时候我怎么教你的，正确解决问题的方法是什么？如果被石头绊倒了，自己站起来以后要让卫兵把那块石头粉身碎骨，这样才不会被第二次被绊倒。”  
“本来我觉得你就算是块石头，我也能把你捂热了，但是原来我有生理缺陷，我不行……” 索尔还沉浸在自己的挫败情绪里  
“谁说你不行的？我马上就让你站起来！”洛基怒极，他从王座上站了起来，拉起索尔。索尔刚才故意抗拒的时候他拉不动索尔，现在索尔完全放弃了，他倒是一下子就拉起来了。  
趁着索尔还呆呆傻傻的没有什么反应，洛基吻上了索尔的唇。索尔震惊地张开了嘴，洛基的舌头就趁虚而入了。  
天呢，洛基在亲他，而且是舌吻，这就是和大人接吻的感觉吗？之前洛基当然亲过他，很多次，但是都把他当小孩子，亲脸颊亲额头。他也亲过洛基很多次，他有亲在洛基唇上，但是洛基从来没有回应过，他的吻和这次的比较简直幼稚得像是小鸡啄米。  
原来洛基主动亲他的感觉这么棒，索尔发现小索尔又抬头了，“洛基，洛基，我又硬了，这样正常吗?”  
“小傻瓜！”洛基叹口气，把索尔推倒在王座上，“你没有经验，第一次秒射很正常，干吗要怀疑自己呢？”性爱之于他只不过是寂寞时的无聊消遣，他之前有过极棒的体验，即使索尔刚才的表现实在是糟糕透顶，对他来说也没有什么大的损失。但这是索尔的第一次，而且看样子索尔因为那糟糕的体验大受打击，虽然他刚才是故意的，他知道索尔这小处男耐受度不高还故意使坏了，他是想给索尔小小的惩戒，却不想让索尔留下终身的心理阴影。  
“我……”我怕自己不行，不能让你幸福啊，但是索尔要说的话并没有说出口，因为洛基接下来的动作让他忘记了一切。  
洛基跪在他脚下含住了小索尔，索尔觉得他再次要死了，那种温暖湿润简直是致命的，“洛基，我要死了！”  
“不准！”洛基抬头看着索尔，沾染了情欲的绿眼睛看起来既邪恶又魅惑，“现在你要是敢死，我会阉了你的尸体，再把割下来的东西塞进你嘴里。”  
洛基站起来，坐到索尔的身上，握着小索尔引领索尔加入自己的身体，“因为你我四年没有和人做过了，今天好容易有个约会，你还来捣乱。捣乱就算了，你还敢撩我，撩我结果还秒射，你考虑过我的感受吗？”  
“嗯……啊……我是不是……你所有……情人里……最差劲的……一个？”索尔的魂儿已经要上天了，好容易才能挤出一句话。  
“不是！”洛基跨坐在索尔身上控制着节奏，笑得有些狡黠。  
“啊，那就好！”索尔刚刚送了口气  
“因为你并不是我的情人！”洛基贴在索尔的耳边说话，“像你这样的小处男，既不会润滑，也没有前戏，要不是因为我的情人之前就做好这些，你压根不得其门而入。更不要说你毫无技巧可言，刚才那次我除了被你压得难受，被王座膈得难受之外一点也没有爽到。”  
好生气，听了这话明明又愤怒又嫉妒，但是又好爽啊，洛基在他身上款摆腰肢让他销魂蚀骨，一时之间他不知道到底该听从自己的心灵，还是身体。  
“那你教我啊，就像我小时候你教我骑马一样，这种大人的事情，你不教我，我怎么会?”索尔又开始委屈起来。  
“真是的，什么都要我教。难道你让我教你怎么骑我吗？跟着我给你挑的姑娘们好好学有什么不好？你知道我挑几个人多费事吗，必须样子美，活儿好，没有背景不和任何政治势力有牵扯，做完了之后还要守口如瓶，还不能有野心想飞上枝头变凤凰。”  
“现在明明是你在骑我。” 索尔还是很委屈，“你挑的人很好，可是我只要你。你都答应给她们什么好处？”  
“宫中惯例，完成任务后拿钱走人，附赠封女爵作为纪念！”  
“说到爵位，你都已经是公爵了，没得封了，既然你陪练了，那我封你做王后吧。”  
“刚才有些人好像自己说要当阿斯加德王后呢！”洛基轻蔑地笑了，但是依然把节奏掌控得很好。  
“可是你看不上我啊，但是我可稀罕你了。”索尔吻上了洛基。天呢，在他最大胆的梦里也不敢幻想现在这个景象，洛基除了阿斯加德的王冠什么都没有穿，坐在他身上自己动，光是想想他都要射了，何况他现在正在亲身体会。  
“洛基，我又要出来了！”最终，索尔决定还是屈服于自己的身体。  
“不行，我还没有吃饱！”洛基回吻索尔，“陛下，我来分散一下你的注意力吧，你知道今年阿斯加德的盐价是多少吗？”  
“什么，盐价？”索尔傻了，他没想到洛基会在现在问他这个问题。  
“xx。”洛基在索尔耳边报了一个数字，“不合格啊，作为阿斯加德的当家人连盐价都不知道。”  
索尔更傻了，他没有想到洛基居然还能答上这个问题，但是洛基的这个办法好像真的有用，他现在没有那么想出来了。  
嗯，反正他还有一整个晚上的时间跟着他的王叔好好学习，天天向上，当然还有很多个别的晚上，他只是缺乏练习嘛，毕竟熟能生巧啊！


	3. 小王叔之生日礼物

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 格利特在北欧神话里是洛基的某任妻子，这文里就是推进锤基感情进展的助攻而已。在场的女士们是不会对格利特当洛基舞伴这件事有意见的，但是男士可以，对吧？

01  
“过了12点，你就40岁了。你想要什么礼物？”刚刚交完公粮的索尔心满意足地搂着洛基，还在洛基脸上啾了一下。洛基生日这样的大日子，宫中自有准备，但是他的礼物想要更用心一点。  
“要什么都可以吗？”被迫运动过度的洛基有点提不起精神。  
“当然了，你随便提要求。我可是一国之君呢，为了你改变宪法也可以的。”  
“那么……”洛基开始思索。  
“我可是一国之君呢，为了你改变宪法也可以的。”索尔决定鼓励一下自己的情人，也是给他一点小小的提示。毕竟他们在一起那么久了，一直没有结婚，索尔觉得自己需要一个名分。看，洛基思考了那么久，他一定是在考虑终身大事。  
“我想要休息一天。”洛基终于开了口，他在索尔怀里懒洋洋地说。  
“太棒了，那我们私奔吧，把你的生日宴留给那些贵族，我们去乡村躲一天，只有我们两人世界，可以尽情亲热，国事什么的确实太烦人了……”索尔为了这个主意叫绝，在生日那么重要的日子，洛基只想和他单独在一起。  
“我的意思是，我在床上想休息一天。”洛基叹了口气，年岁不饶人啊。索尔这孩子开荤是晚了点，20岁才吃到肉，但是这小处男一旦尝到甜头就一发不可收拾了。嗯，没错，这里的发是发情的意思。  
洛基一开始对索尔的先天优势和后天努力都很满意，亲王和国王幸福地生活在一起了，有时候两次有时候三次，但是他现在快40岁了。每天晚上都要进行这样的强体力劳动，似乎有点太不尽人情了。  
“你确定要这样吗？”索尔的脸色十分精彩，他万万没有想到洛基能提出这样的要求。  
“随便啦，我这个人不喜欢勉强别人的，你觉得办不到的话，我可以换一个要求。那xx伯爵十分英俊，我好几年没见他了，我十分想念他封地的佳酿。”洛基随口提了一个旧情人的名字。  
“好，我答应你，你生日当天我不会碰你的。”索尔咬着牙答应了。他就是拿洛基没有办法了。这叫不喜欢勉强别人，因为他这个小叔叔都玩阴的让人家不得不低头啊。  
“乖！”洛基在索尔脸上啾了一下，以示赞许。  
“这样就想打发我？不够哦！”索尔翻身压住洛基，狠狠吻上他的唇。  
“喂喂，你不是刚刚答应了吗？”洛基被索尔吻得喘不过气来，缺氧的他过了好一会才想起来要抗议。  
“还没有到12点呢，所以我要抓紧时间了。”索尔的吻一路向下，从洛基的锁骨到腰间，直到更私密的地方。

“啊……索尔你好棒！”在索尔身下的洛基情难自已。  
“说你想要我！”索尔在洛基的脖子上深深吮吸。  
“我……我……想要你！”洛基搂住索尔的脖子，喘息着承认。  
“我爱你！”索尔痴痴地看着洛基意乱情迷的样子，他的这个小叔叔，和他没有任何血缘关系，他们的体内留着不同家族的血液。他们能走到一起，因为他是如此坚持，是的，这是他从小认定的人，他是绝对不会放开这个人的。洛基是他的，也是他的一切，是他的家长，是他的老师，是他的亲人，是他的朋友，也是他的情人。他知道洛基并不完美，洛基那英俊的外表之下藏着各种心思和诡计，性格也不算多好，又任性又自私，但是他就是爱洛基。  
“啊，我要到了！”洛基受不了索尔的加速驰骋，在索尔耳边轻轻认输。  
“等我一下，我也要到了。”索尔最受不了洛基在他面前服软了，这个样子实在是太撩人了。这可是阿斯加德的首相大人，从来说一不二，索尔自小也被他管束惯了，但是在索尔的床上，他却让索尔为所欲为。索尔觉得自己只有在床上才能真正掌控洛基，洛基的体内没有他的家族血脉并不要紧，他会让洛基体内充满他的体液和他的亿万子孙。而洛基显然是喜欢他这么做的，只有在这种时刻别扭的洛基最坦率，所以别怪他每天都想要洛基。  
“不行了……”洛基的话还没有说完，索尔已经感到一阵热意喷洒在他的腹部。索尔受不了这刺激，顿时也交货了。  
索尔搂着洛基不想放手，平时他都是个体贴的情人，从来不会拔掉无情的，总会有些意犹未尽的亲亲抱抱，然后帮洛基清理身体。不过一想到马上就要24小时不能碰洛基，他不舍得做哪些琐事，只想搂着洛基不放开。  
“当当当……”午夜十二点的钟声响起。索尔这才不情不愿地起身。  
“你干么了？”连着做了两次，体力消耗太大的洛基本来已经快睡着了，但是他睡觉一向很轻，顿时被惊动了。  
“你的生日礼物啊。”  
“啊？”洛基人还没有清醒。  
“你就一个人好好睡吧。”索尔苦笑了一下，洛基这样太可爱了，他得赶紧走，再留在这里他会忍不住的。可是已经答应的事情不能食言啊。  
“哦！”还是没有搞清楚状况的洛基迷迷糊糊地应了一声，闭上了眼睛。

洛基是第二天醒来才觉得不对劲的，因为他睁开眼睛的时候，没有例行的早安吻。他觉得有点奇怪，翻了一个身却发现自己扑空了，他身边没有人。而且被窝是冷的，这说明索尔一整晚都不在。  
生日当天就让他一个人独守空床，他现在觉得这是索尔的报复了。其实他提出要休息一天本来也不是认真的，他只是想捉弄索尔来着。现在看起来索尔比他玩得更大。等下共进早餐的时候，他要问下那熊孩子。现在他要先洗个澡，索尔真是想造反了，昨天居然都没有帮他清理，他现在觉得很不舒服。  
奇怪的事情在继续，等他去用膳的时候，宫娥们告诉他陛下已经吃完了。嗯，很好，连饭也不想跟他一起吃了。洛基打算看看一会儿处理政务的时候，索尔还有什么花样。  
02  
吻手礼是个好礼节，十分适合臣下对君上表示敬意，也十分适合年长的恋人撩拨自己生气的小情郎。  
洛基一个人吃完早饭就去议事厅了，见到索尔就单膝下跪给他行吻手礼。两个人私下相处的时候不说，如果有外人在的时候，洛基对索尔一向礼数周全。  
洛基握住索尔的手，恭谨地给索尔行礼，但是这并不妨碍他动点歪脑筋，趁机舔了一下索尔的手背。他正想观察一下索尔的脸色，索尔却飞快把手抽走了。  
然后索尔就很公事公办，一直没有私下跟洛基说话，即使是谈论正事的时候，也不像以前那样用热辣的眼神盯着洛基不放。  
很好，索尔果然不愧是他调教出来的人才，现在不仅是翅膀硬了，心也变硬了。他本来还以为撩得索尔某个地方硬了，索尔就会心软呢。洛基一开始对索尔的冷淡还有点恼意，现在倒是被勾起了战意，他倒是要看看这孩子能硬气到几时？索尔真的打算在他生日当天完全不理他吗？包括晚上他的生日宴会吗？反正不管到时候索尔出不出现，他作为寿星都是要出面的，不然对与会嘉宾实在不好交代。  
宫中的宴会套路熟练，考究精致是必然的，但是不必期待有什么新意。洛基很幸运地发现他今天晚上一次收到了两个惊喜。首先是一座尊贵的国王雕像，沉默英俊，除了高大健壮有点占地方之外，你还能对此有什么更多要求？这当然是洛基的一点小幽默，但是还有一个惊喜却是实实在在的，一个他没有想到的人居然出现在了宴会上。  
“我的女士，你的大驾光临使我不胜感激。”洛基笑着迎了上去。  
“生日快乐，我的小王子。” 格利特向洛基行了个屈膝礼，优雅地拉起自己礼服的大裙摆。“不知道我是否有这个荣幸请你跳第一支舞？”  
“我的荣幸。” 洛基向格利特伸出手，两个人开始翩翩起舞。  
谁和洛基跳第一支舞这个社交难题算是完美解决了，既然洛基的舞伴是格利特，那么在场的女士们谁也不会有异议了。这可是格利特啊，她就是炽热本身。她是一个传奇，年轻的时候美颜盛世， 肝肠如火，色貌如花，如今她已经五十多岁了，她优雅地老去，没有抓住青春的尾巴僵硬地强撑着。  
“你一直没有结婚。” 格利特在洛基耳边轻语。  
“你也一直没有结婚，不是过得很精彩吗？”洛基反问。  
“但我总觉得是我当初做错了什么，让你对女性产生了误解？”格利特叹息一声。  
“你的错误就是美若天仙！”虽然这是一句俏皮话，但是洛基的语气并不轻佻，眼神更是认真，让人觉得他并非礼貌的恭维，而是发自内心这么觉得，“我很感谢那天晚上你的教导，也很感谢弗利嘉请你来教导我。你们两个是我见过最棒的女性，这世界上一切最美好的形容词都用在你们身上也不足以描述你们……”  
“但你爱的始终是男人们。”  
“错了。”洛基带着格利特转圈，“我原来和很多男人在一起过，却不能确定是否爱上了他们，我现在只有这一个，但我很肯定我爱他。”  
“那位如此年轻，他是否也像你一样确定？在巨大的婚姻压力面前，他能坚持多久呢？”格利特凝视着洛基，这位昔日她曾经教导过的小王子是否知道自己做出了怎样艰难的决定？洛基和国王的关系并不是什么秘密，宫里很多人都知道，但是也只限于私底下而已。毕竟索尔是一国之君，他需要婚姻和子嗣，他家里可是有王位要继承的。索尔今年28岁了，在他的同行里也算大龄青年了，现在不结婚勉勉强强还说得过去，但是如果再过几年呢？  
“无论他是否坚持到最后，我爱他这件事不会有任何改变。而且说实话我对他有信心，毕竟他是我一手教出来的，而且我对自己更有信心，他还能找到比我更好的吗？”洛基洒脱地笑了笑。  
“我的小王子，你长大了，而我老了。”格利特看着洛基有感而发。  
“人都是会老的，而美却是永恒的。所有人都曾经年轻过，却从来没有人像你这么美。” 洛基看着格利特。不能说时间没有在她脸上留下任何痕迹，但是上天当然是厚待她的，美丽的人老去了依然是美丽的。她是经过了岁月磨砺的陈酿，褪去了青涩，口感变得更醇厚。  
“你这孩子，还是那么会说话。”格利特笑了，被一个俊美的男子如此温柔对待，到底不是不受用的。“像你这样的聪明人本来可以走更简单一点的路，不过既然你自己选了，那就祝你和你家陛下幸福吧！”搞基不是什么大事，但是和陛下搞基那就是另外一回事情了。既然洛基做出了这样的选择，那位年轻的陛下当然有过人之处，她希望他们在一起走得长一点，走得更容易一点。  
第一支舞曲结束，大家纷纷鼓掌，看吧，洛基就说在场的女士们是不会对格利特当他舞伴这件事有意见的。洛基端起一杯蜜酒，小小抿了一口，就躲在一边暂作休息，等下他还有好多舞要跳。舞会是个技术活也是个体力活，跳破了舞鞋的公主当然辛苦，你以为她们的男伴就很容易吗？  
“啊！”突然有人抓住了他的手臂，受惊的洛基忍不住要惊叫出声，刚一开口他的嘴巴就被人堵住了，以唇。  
03  
来人一边吻他一边抓着他的肩膀把他推到墙上，推的速度很急，用的劲道却很柔和，生怕他撞到脑袋，还把另一只手垫在他的脑后。  
洛基的心里没有了方才的惊惧，他已经知道对面是什么人，非但没有挣开，他的手顺着来人的大腿向下探去，“让我看看辛德瑞拉的水晶鞋还在不在？ ”  
“是你自己提出要那样的生日礼物的，我尊重你，有什么不对么？”索尔的声音里透着委屈。  
“不理我也算尊重我？演完十二点落跑的灰姑娘，就演《野天鹅》里不说话的公主了啊，现在演哪出？《罗密欧与朱丽叶》，阳台私会吗？”洛基揽住索尔的脖子，给了他一个吻。  
索尔回应了洛基的吻，亲到一半，他突然推开了洛基。洛基觉得很莫名，“你还在生气啊，我撩你你都不理我？”  
“不是的，我怎么会生你气？”索尔一开始急着为自己辩解，他的声音还很大，越说越小“你舔我那会，我当场就有反应了，现在也是。但是还没有到十二点，我都答应你了，怕自己忍不住才推开你的。”  
“你小时候可没有那么听我话，我让你别喜欢我，你可没有听。”洛基听到这解释简直是哭笑不得。  
“我什么都可以听你的，唯独不爱你这事情不行。”  
“听我的是吧？”洛基在索尔耳边低语，“那么我说你现在可以开动了。”  
“真的吗？”索尔意出望外，这一天他忍得太辛苦了。  
“本来我跟你说一天不准碰我就是逗你的了，傻瓜。”洛基叹了口气，他没想到索尔这傻孩子还当真了。

“嗯……”洛基忍不住呻吟出声，因为是在宴会厅的阳台上，他刚才都尽力忍着不发出声音，但是站着从后面进入果然会进入得更深。  
“叔叔！”索尔含着洛基的耳朵舔吻，轻轻叫了一声。  
“你能不能不要在这种时候叫我叔叔？”洛基因为剧烈运动而布满红潮的脸抽搐了一下。  
“但是叔叔明明很喜欢啊，明明每次我叫你叔叔的时候，你就会收得更紧。叔叔，叔叔……”索尔坏心眼地一边连叫了几声，一边加快自己的动作。  
“啊……”到达顶点的洛基觉得自己就要死了，浑身无力地靠在索尔怀里，刚想躲懒一会，只觉得自己左手无名指上一凉。  
“生日快乐，洛基！”索尔一边抓起洛基的手，亲亲他的戒指，一边继续动作。  
“这不算。”洛基有气无力地说。  
“不能拒绝，这是生日礼物。所以我就当你是答应我的求婚了。”索尔开心地笑了，没错他就是设了个套给洛基，在洛基被他操得七荤八素的时候，终身套住洛基。  
“你不会以为我们真能结婚吧？教会是绝不会容忍……”  
“那我也决不能容忍一个不允许我和你结合的教会，英王亨利八世为了离婚可以与教皇反目自立新教，我为了结婚也可以。”索尔答得毫无迟疑，这些他都想过的，为了洛基他可以做到。  
“索尔你真是个傻瓜。”洛基觉得自己败给了这孩子。  
“我不傻，我只是爱你。”索尔一边操着自己的叔叔，一边撒娇，“都是我在说爱你，你都没有说过爱我。”  
“你是我写过最美的情书！”洛基转过头和索尔接吻。  
“不是你的初恋情人最美吗？一整天都不准我碰你，自己却跑去和旧情人跳了第一支舞。好气哦，我吃醋了，你要怎么补偿我？”索尔报复性地加重了自己的力道，上面的小嘴和下面的小嘴都是。没错，他就是吃醋了。  
“这都20年的事情了，有什么好在意的？我又没有爱上她。”这陈醋的年头也太久远了吧，可以赶上地窖里的珍藏了。  
“那我呢，你有没有爱上我？”索尔继续追问，虽然刚才洛基可以算是对他表白了，但是太含蓄了，他还是想听洛基直接说爱他。  
“你猜。”洛基也知道他的这点小心思，故意逗着他玩。  
“肯定不爱了，我活不好人又傻，在你的情人里都排不上号吧。”索尔赌气地说。  
“还好了，不是最差的，至少本钱还不错。”洛基好心地安慰索尔。  
“重点是这个吗？”索尔差点暴走了。  
“我们来玩个造句游戏吧，用首相，君主，忠于，我这四个词来造个句子，四个词都要用上，不能添加单词，也不能少一个单词，语法要正确。”洛基转移索尔的注意力。  
“这根本办不到，答案是什么？”索尔觉得这简直是不可能完成的任务，别说他现在忙着某项运动，全身供血都集中在下面的小头，就是平时让他想，他觉得自己想破了脑袋也想不出来。  
“答案是，首相忠于君主。”  
“那我呢？”  
“我爱你啊！”洛基笑着亲了索尔一下。  
“啊！”索尔楞了一下，才反应过来，顿时他的身体和感情都失去了控制，他在洛基体内交货了，然后趴在洛基肩头痛哭。  
“没出息，哭什么？”洛基摸摸索尔的头以示安抚。  
“你不懂了，我等你这一句等太久了。”索尔的声音还带着颤抖的哭腔，“你真是太会撩了，可是你平时都不撩我。”  
“我没有撩你，你都那么爱我，爱得要死要活了，我撩你你不是要死了？”  
“对啊，我们第一个夜里，第一次我没有经验表现很糟糕，后来你主动撩我的时候，我真的觉得自己就要死了，死在你身体里，我这辈子也算值得了。”索尔可不会忘记那时的感觉，那时纯情少年最初的悸动。“还有早上你给我行吻手礼趁机舔我的时候……”  
“说什么傻话了？谁准你去死了，我还想你多陪我几年呢。快，说点动人的情话来听听。”  
“情话，我不太擅长了，我只有一句实话，我保证会草你一辈子的，我的每一滴精华都是为你而流的，从思春期想着你自己动手开始，直到死亡将我们分开。”索尔从背后紧紧搂住洛基。  
“那谁知道呢？你这辈子还长着呢！”洛基故作不在意地笑了笑，索尔这话实在是荡气回肠，他只能以调侃应对，不然他不知道该如何回应这样的深情。  
“对啊，我们以后的日子还长着呢。你教我跳舞吧。”  
“你小时候我要教你跳舞你都不肯学啊，为什么突然想学跳舞了？”洛基震惊了。  
“因为小时候我就知道我不想跟女孩子跳舞，可是今天我突然发现我又不能阻止你跟女孩子跳舞，那么就由我来当你的舞伴吧，不许别人再觊觎这个位置。”索尔大方承认了，没错，他还是在吃醋。  
“我教你跳舞，一句话的事，不过教育行业有句俗语，要想学得会，先跟师父睡。你听过吗？” 洛基抓起索尔的手，一边舔索尔的手指，一边问他。  
“老师请放心，我一定会努力交学费的。这算是我的定金。”索尔抱着洛基让他转身靠在阳台的围栏上，正面上他。他可是个非常努力求学的好学生，一定会让他的老师满意的。而他的老师在他身下一边舔着他的手指一边挨草的样子，实在是令他很满意。  
（生日礼物全文完）


	4. 小王叔之思春期未满

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 万圣节不发糖怕你们捣乱，甚至还有点肉末呢。其实就是少年索尔做了一个关于小王叔的春梦，爽完了发现小王叔真的来看他了，梦里的场景重现了。你们猜在现实的时间线里，小王叔会掀开被子教索尔打手枪吗？

面红、耳赤。

全身都热得好像要烧起来了，没错，索尔本来就在发烧。所以他才难得可以躲懒躺在床上不去书房学习。嗯，严格来说，应该是洛基的床上。不过，没关系，反正整个国家都归他所有，何况只是区区一张床。总有一天，洛基这个人也是他的。即使洛基是权倾天下的摄政王，他也总归会想办法搞到手的，然后好好地搞一搞，也不用太贪心了，有时候一天两次，有时候一天三次就行了。

至于现在吗，他还是认清形势比较好，能爬上洛基的床，已经是他死皮赖脸扒着洛基不放的结果了。没办法，谁让索尔·奥丁森虽然名义上是这个国家的主人，实际上平时生活里的各种事情他根本无法自己做主。毕竟他只是个还没有加冕的挂名国王，而且悲剧地还未成年，而洛基才是手握实权的摄政王，同时还是他的叔叔，虽然并没有血缘关系，但是辈分摆在那里，正好把索尔管得死死的。索尔平时想偷懒不去上学都不行，洛基早就拧着他的耳朵拽他起来了。今天洛基是看在他病了的份上，才网开一面的。

不行了，身体烫得太难受了，他必须要做点让自己舒服的事情。对于一个正处于思春期的半大小子来说，还有什么比想着自己的性幻想对象做点手活更爽的事情吗？何况，他此刻正躺在心上人的床上，洛基的睡衣触手可得。

真好闻，这就是洛基的味道啊！索尔一脸陶醉地闻着洛基的睡衣，可怜他这个16岁的少年，正是血气方刚的时候，每晚睡在洛基的身边，但是看得到吃不到，这太幸福了，也太残忍了。

光是想着自己长大加冕了以后，在王座上推倒叔叔，把他这样那样，索尔觉得自己就要到顶了。就在这时，

房间的门被人推开了。

刚刚忙完朝政的洛基回到了自己的房间，他还没有来得及换下外袍，先到床边看看索尔，“怎么样，早上喂你吃了药，人好点了吗？”

“很……好……”索尔支支吾吾地说。不，他一点也不好，他就要出来了，洛基现在在他面前，这可让他怎么办啊？

“很好？我看你满脸通红的，是不是发烧了？而且说话声音也变沙哑了。”洛基狐疑地看着索尔。

“真的我没事，我想睡一会，你能不能先让我一个人静一会。”索尔急的血管都要爆了。

“你看着不像没事啊？”洛基把手探向索尔的额头，“果然是发烧了。我让人打盆水来，给你擦擦身体你再睡吧，这样舒服点。”

“别碰我！”索尔感觉自己被雷劈了，飞快地打开洛基的手。

“烧糊涂了吧你？你这是怎么了？快让我看看身上有没有起疹子？”洛基看了他这样更觉得担心了，万一这是天花可怎么办？

“不行的，别碰我。万一是天花，会传染的。”索尔现在哪敢让洛基看他，要是让洛基发现他的异状，他是嫌命长呢？

“果然是烧傻了，我出过疹子了，不会再得了。”洛基不再跟索尔废话，一把掀开他的被子，看到举枪致敬的小索尔倒是松了一口气，“你这熊孩子，吓了我一跳。原来是为了这个，这有什么见不到人的啊？男孩子长大都会这样啊！”  
“太丢人了！”索尔觉得自己没脸见人了，把脸藏着被子里。

“有什么丢人的？这说明你正在成长。”洛基安慰索尔，“还是你嫌自己尺寸不够？虽然现在比我是差一点，不过你还小嘛，那里还会发育的。”洛基突然想到少年人心思敏感，也许索尔是在担心男人的自尊问题。

“不是了，你不明白……”索尔的声音里已经带着哭腔了，因为我想上你了，这话他又不敢说。

“我有什么不明白的？叔叔是过来人了。别哭啦，乖。”洛基将索尔搂在怀里，轻拍他的肩膀哄着他，“好了，我知道你是第一次了，别害羞了，男孩子自己动手也很正常了。我来教你吧。”

“我……”洛基的手覆在那里的时候，索尔觉得他要死了，这世界上原来还有这么舒服的事情。

“嘘！安静！你只要用心感受就好了！”洛基用左手的食指抵住索尔的嘴唇，让少年收声。

但是索尔此时此刻实在是太激动了，他只想说一句话，而且他鼓起勇气说出来，“洛基，我爱你！”

“你这孩子，不听话是吗？我不是让你安静了？看来靠你自觉闭嘴是不行了，只能堵住你的嘴了。”洛基生气地瞪了索尔一眼，然后吻上了索尔的唇。

天呢，他现在已经死掉了，索尔幸福地释放了自己。

“洛基，我爱你！”已经到达顶点的索尔想要搂住洛基，却发现自己扑了个空，他的怀里只有一件洛基的睡衣，原来刚才那都是他的幻想。

索尔茫然若失地看着手里的睡衣，拿起了闻了闻，又亲了亲。

就在这时，

房间的门被人推开了。

刚刚忙完朝政的洛基回到了自己的房间，他还没有来得及换下外袍，先到床边看看索尔，“怎么样，早上喂你吃了药，人好点了吗？”

“很……好……”索尔支支吾吾地说。不，他一点也不好，他就要出来了，洛基现在在他面前，这可让他怎么办啊？

end


	5. 小王叔之头号甜心

这是一顿完美的王室早餐，培根、吐司、果酱、黄油，还有伯爵红茶。不过，此刻正在陪着他进餐的人是一位公爵。  
是的，约顿海姆公爵大人，曾经是阿斯加德的摄政王，他的名字叫洛基，江湖俗称小王叔。而他，索尔•奥丁森，是阿斯加德的主人，按照礼法他应该称呼洛基为叔叔。但是你们懂的，礼法岂是为他而设的？他就是国家，他亦是王法，他偏要洛基既是他的叔叔，又是他的情人。他是阿斯加德的主人，而洛基是他的主人，一家之主那种。平时无论国事家事天下事，洛基说一不二，嗯，除了在床上的时候，每当索尔次想要再来一次，他总是会得逞。毕竟风声雨声读书声，总是不及某人在某个时刻的声音。  
索尔此刻就在欣赏他昨夜索求无度的成果，睡眠不足的洛基眼圈泛青，但是索尔依然觉得他好看。一向起床气很大的洛基被他早上又纠缠了一番，现在心情显然不怎么好，冷着一张脸，默默进餐，并不想和索尔说话。  
索尔这么盯着他看，其实是有点逗他说话的意思，但是洛基知道他这点小心思，就是不想搭理他，只是专心地喝着自己的燕麦粥。  
喝了一会，洛基才看着索尔说了一声，“蜜糖。”  
索尔顿时激动了，“你第一次叫我蜜糖，除了在床上的时候。”  
洛基冷笑，“你以为我在叫你？陛下，你还没有权势滔天到这个地步。我说的是装在瓶子里那个。我要给燕麦粥加点。”  
索尔顿时起了事业心，“那我要怎么做，你才肯叫我蜜糖？”  
洛基侧着头，认真地想了想，“打下梵蒂冈，推翻教皇，让我坐在教皇的位置上，我就在神座上一边和你做，一边叫你蜜糖。或者带着十字军东征取得胜利，我就什么都不穿，在拔去尖刺的大马士革玫瑰丛中，欢欢喜喜坐在你的荫下，尝你果子的滋味，觉得甘甜如蜜……”  
洛基还没有说完，双眼泛光的索尔就点头说，“好的！” 说完，索尔就把没有吃完的早饭一推，站起来，离开餐桌走了。  
洛基大为奇怪，“你这是干什么去？”  
索尔回过头来看着他，“我急着要为你建功立业啊。”  
洛基看着索尔，微微一笑，“小时候，我是怎么教你的？做任何事情之前都要吃饱饭啊！你不想尝尝蜜糖的滋味吗？”  
说完，洛基用手里的银勺子舀了一口蜜糖，然后将勺子反转含在嘴里，还嘬了一口。  
“我觉得我可以先给你点定金，然后再去建功立业，你等着。”索尔立刻收下了这颗糖衣炮弹，嗯，糖衣吞吃入腹，至于炮弹嘛，作为知恩图报的好青年，他会反哺叔叔的，会回馈叔叔很多很多发。索尔先亲了亲叔叔，然后就在早餐桌上推倒了叔叔。  
“如果我等不了呢？现在还让我等吗？”洛基继续逗弄索尔，他伸手搂住索尔的脖子，回吻索尔。  
刚才还没吃饱的国王用唇齿品味着尊贵的亲王殿下。“人间若有天堂，大马士革必在其中。天堂若在天空，大马士革必与它齐高。大马士革我就不去了，人生只能进天堂一次，我只要进入你的体内，这就是我的人间天堂。你让我欲生欲死，何必要等死后要再进入天上的天堂。”  
洛基冷笑一声，“想得倒美。你本来就进不了天堂了，圣经里怎么说的？人若与男人媾合，像与女人一样，他们二人行了可憎的事，总要把他们治死，罪要归到他们身上。”  
索尔一边用牙齿撕开洛基的衣服，一边继续表白，“我的心切慕你，如鹿切慕溪水。”索尔胆大包天，把信徒献给神的誓言篡改成自己的私房情话。亵渎神灵吗？他才不怕呢！如果神容不下他和洛基相爱，那么这样的神不要也罢。是的，洛基是他的罪恶，也是他的灵魂。是他的欲念之火，也是他的生命之光。即使在世人看来，男人爱上男人，侄子爱上叔叔是不伦的丑事，但是他绝对不会放开洛基。  
“身高近两米的小鹿吗，还真是惹人怜爱。乱撞的话，人要被你撞死了。”洛基坏心眼地打趣索尔。  
“不会的，等下我撞击的时候会很温柔的。因为你是我的玫瑰花，大马士革的玫瑰怎么够格与你相比？你是玫瑰花，也是小王子，还是狡黠的小狐狸。”索尔自信地笑了笑，索性把那件刚刚从洛基身上脱下来的衣服丢在了餐桌之下。  
洛基听了这话心就软了，怜爱地摸摸索尔金色的头发，“甜言蜜语！你才是玫瑰花啊，我的小王子！ 我为我的玫瑰花所花费的时间，才使我的玫瑰花变得那么重要。”他曾经在这孩子身上倾注了那么多时间和精力，希望他长大成人，可以亲手把阿斯加德这个国家托付给他。倒是没有想过要把自己交给这个孩子，亲手摘下了这朵玫瑰花。但是孩子长大了，总会有自己的想法，这虽然在他意料之外，但是显然在情理之中。  
“你的小王子长大了，已经是国王了。我会保护你的，我会让你这一生都活得很幸福，每一天都笑口常开，然后幸福地下地狱，和我一起。除了我草你的时候，我是不会让你哭的。”索尔狠狠发誓，就像他的律动一样凶狠。好吧，他食言了。刚才他还答应洛基会动的很温柔的，但是他忍不住。谁让洛基平时那么强硬，只有在这个时候会稍微示弱。这个样子他百看不够。这辈子，他会多加努力的。  
End


	6. 小王叔之坐上来自己动

头痛，脑热。  
毫无疑问，索尔觉得自己是病了。作为一个病人，他觉得自己应该好好休息，只能对工作说抱歉了。  
嗯，他的工作是当国王。作为一个国王，既然朕即国家，朕都病了哎，国家什么的就先放到一边吧。  
于是，阿斯加德的国王陛下在某天清晨就这么愉快地决定罢工了。反正他有一位能干的首相大人，这令他十分骄傲，更让他骄傲的是，这位首相大人是他的情人。  
首相大人早上为国操劳去了，索尔在喝了药之后谨遵医嘱躺在床上休息，但是好无聊啊，他有点想他的情人了，想和他这样那样。  
正在索尔心里动淫念的时候，寝宫的门被人推开了，刚刚开完会的首相大人走了进来。  
“好点没有？”洛基探了探索尔的额头。  
“不好，你都不陪我。我就要死了。”  
“胡说什么？”洛基拧了一下索尔的耳朵，“御医之前都跟我说了，你就是有点低烧而已。”  
“我不管，反正你不陪我，我就是难受死了。”索尔赌气用被子把自己给蒙上了，然后在被窝里嘟囔，“你现在可以和遗体告别了，三鞠躬吧。”  
“啊，这尸体多么美啊，我要亲他一下，他就该复活了。”洛基被他逗笑了，掀开他的被子，俯下身要亲他。  
索尔把脸扭向一边，不让洛基亲到。  
“不给亲？生我气了？”  
“不是，我永远也不会生你气的。我怕传染给你。”  
“你真是烧糊涂了，只是发烧而已，又没有伤风感冒，怎么传染？”洛基把索尔的脸给扳了回来，好笑地看着索尔。  
“不会传染就好了，那你就可以留下来陪我了。你不在我好无聊……”  
“恐怕不行，我等下还有个重要的会议，我只是抽空来看看你。”  
“我不管，我是国王哎，这个国家都是我的，我病了，我只是要你陪着我。”  
洛基坐到他床边，握着他的手，以示安抚，“你都多大了，还撒娇？”  
“反正你是我叔叔，我永远都是你的宝宝。宝宝生病了，要叔叔亲亲才能起来。”索尔撅起嘴来索吻。  
洛基冷笑一声，“那你就病着吧，刚才你错过机会了，下次请早。”洛基松开他的手，打算起身。  
索尔怎么肯放他走，赶紧一把搂住他，然后翻身压着他不放，他用嘴唇贴着洛基的耳朵，小小声很委屈地控诉，“叔叔你变了，你没有以前那么疼我了！我记得少年时有次我发烧，你教我打手枪来着。”  
洛基听得目瞪口呆，“哪有这种事情？你发春梦吧。”  
索尔的声音听起来更加委屈了，“原来没有啊，那我吃亏了，你现在补上也可以，就当满足我的少年心思了。”说完就拉着洛基的手，让他给自己打手枪。  
“好！”洛基心想哄哄他，让他出点汗，然后睡一觉，有利于养病，就答应了。洛基的手骨节修长，因为他的体温一向偏低，所以他的手心也比一般人要冷，覆在索尔的关键部位上，给索尔带来一阵奇异的感觉。  
这是一只执掌天下大权的手，现在它握着小国王轻柔动作。索尔觉得自己在洛基的掌心化作了一滩春水，此刻他不是什么国王，他只是一个被自己情人深深溺爱的宠儿。国度、权柄、荣耀全都属于我们在天上的父，直到永远，唯独眼前这个人，属于他，也直到永远。  
索尔心花怒放，小索尔也心满意足地在洛基手上交货了。  
“舒服了吗？睡一会，好不好？”洛基柔声问他。  
索尔贪心不足继续撒娇，“之前你太忙了，我都好几天没有吃肉了，我想要。”  
洛基这次可没有那么痛快答应了，“不行，病人不能胡闹。”  
索尔拉住洛基的手，“那你坐上来自己动。我们第一个夜里就是你教我骑乘的，可是之后你都嫌累不肯，今天我病了嘛。”  
“病了就乖乖睡觉。”  
“我是想睡觉啊，只是要你陪我睡觉嘛！”索尔见洛基不为所动，索性搂住洛基，将脑袋枕在他的肩膀上，用头轻轻蹭着洛基的脖子。  
“现在不行，等你病好了，什么花样我都可以答应你。”洛基为了说服索尔，开出了一个很诱人的条件。  
索尔没有被迷惑，依然坚持己见，他开始解洛基的衣服，“你这是空头支票，等我好了，你肯定会想办法抵赖的，我要现金支付，立刻马上。”他不贪心的，还是落袋为安吧。  
“再不放开我，我要发火了！”洛基伸手抵住索尔的胸膛。  
“你都不知道你发火的样子有多好看，我可爱看了。”色胆包天的索尔非但不怕，反而还抓起洛基的手亲了亲。反正千穿万穿，马屁不穿。  
“索尔•奥丁森！”洛基脸带愠色，他使出了杀手锏。他只有很生气的时候，才会连名带姓叫索尔。索尔从小到大，已经见识过很多次了。  
“哎！我在啊。洛基•奥丁森！跟我姓是不是很棒？”不过现在索尔长大了，威武不能屈，这招嘛不太好使了，只有色迷心窍还好使一点。  
“你……”洛基看着索尔这样子气不打一处来，这小子皮在痒了。  
“我？”索尔亲了洛基一下，“我爱你啊！”索尔一边亲，手上也没闲着，已经解开了洛基的衣服，开始握着小洛基动作起来。  
洛基被他撩拨得浑身又酥又痒，实在拿他没办法，就算是有天大的火也发不出来了。何况他本来就是佯装生气吓吓索尔而已，现在他体内涌动是另一种火焰——情欲之火。  
“叔叔，你不是还有个重要的会议要开吗？我们快一点速战速决，好不好？那你可要配合我啊。你真的不考虑一下坐上来自己动吗？”索尔的吻下移了，来到洛基的胸前。  
想知道洛基最后到底配合了没有？  
嗯，这是国家机密，不可说不可说。反正根据当天与会人员的说法，那个重要的会议可是颇为推迟了一阵子。理由嘛，国王陛下与首相大人有重要的事情要商量。这还不够正当和充分吗？从当天首相大人主持会议时坐立不安的样子来看，他和陛下商量的事情一定是很重要了。  
其实被吃干抹净的首相大人当时心里只是在懊悔，“我是不是太宠索尔了？居然还真的坐上去自己动了。索尔居然还敢抱怨我没有以前那么疼他了！”其实一直都一样啊，索尔是他千分呵护的爱人，更是他万般宠爱的少年。就算现在索尔已经长大了，以他的年纪来说不能再算是少年了，但是在洛基看来索尔依然是也将永远是他的少年。  
全文完


	7. 小王叔之甜蜜定金

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这个故事的灵感来自汉明帝曹叡和他的便宜叔叔何晏。

美容秘方！  
宫中最近流行着最新的美容秘方，据说砒霜可以让人美白。宫殿的主人，索尔陛下对这种美容秘方完全没有兴趣，因为首先索尔还是孩子，今年才只有八岁。其次，索尔是个男孩子，他觉得晒黑一点更好看，对于变白完全没有需求。  
本来宫里流传着这种莫名其妙的美容秘方，索尔也就随它去了，直到他有一次听到宫娥们交头接耳。姑娘们在讨论摄政王殿下为什么皮肤那么白皙，他是不是为了好看在脸上涂了砒霜美白粉。这让最爱叔叔的索尔忧心忡忡，他很怕洛基被毒死，所以他努力地开动自己的小脑瓜想了又想，终于想出了一个好办法，赐给洛基一碗热腾腾的甜汤。“洛基叔叔，你陪我一起进餐吧。”  
政务繁忙的洛基在替小国王打理天下之余，还要抽空逗这孩子开心，所以他并没有拒绝这个便宜侄儿的邀请。索尔非常着急地在一边看着洛基喝汤，他那副急切的样子成功引起了洛基的注意。  
“怎么了，你没有吃饱？让宫娥再给你上一碗？要是等不及的话，我这碗先给你？”洛基要把汤递给索尔。小孩子正在长身体嘛，他理解的，这个年纪能吃是应该的，何况索尔比起一般的孩子还要长得壮实一点。  
“不不不，这碗汤必须你来喝。”索尔赶紧摆了摆手。  
“哦？”洛基意味深长地看着索尔，“你在汤里下毒了？出息了啊，知道要做掉摄政王了。不过，你这么做是不是早了点？我觉得你翅膀还没有硬呢。”  
“对，我下了砒霜。”索尔索性赌气承认，哼，好心当成驴肝肺，我明明是关心你，居然怀疑我要杀你。  
“哦！那我倒要尝尝看砒霜的味道。”洛基喝了一大口汤，因为喝得太急了，汤本身又比较烫，他出了一头汗。  
“我来给你擦汗。”索尔抓住机会，拿起早就准备好的丝帕抹过洛基的额头。  
“这么好？无事献殷勤？”洛基狐疑地看着这孩子。  
索尔给他擦汗发现他没有涂粉，很高兴地说，“你出汗了人还更白，说明你没有涂砒霜，这样就不会被毒死了，我很开心。”  
洛基很不屑，“陛下，你信宫里的人胡说八道？”  
索尔更加高兴了，“宫里的人都是胡说八道吗，他们还说你喜欢男人，这是不是也是假的？”  
洛基更加不屑了，“我是喜欢男人，然而这关旁人什么事情了，就像喜欢苹果还是梨子，这只是我个人的口味问题。”  
索尔很郑重地看着洛基，“关我的事情哦，等我长大了，你要喜欢我哦……”  
“你？”还在喝汤的洛基顿时笑喷了，“陛下饶命啊，饶了我吧。”  
“洛基，我是认真的，你喜欢男的，我也是男的。”  
“好好好，等你长得比我高再说吧，多吃蔬菜，才会长高哦。”洛基给索尔的餐盘里添了两口他不爱吃的蔬菜。  
“等着我，我会长得比你还高的，我会长成一个你喜欢的好男人的。”索尔狠狠地往自己的嘴里塞了几口蔬菜，说话的时候脸颊鼓鼓的，看起来像是一只小松鼠。  
“先学会餐桌礼仪吧，嘴里有东西的时候，不能说话。”洛基坏心眼地戳了戳侄儿的脸颊。  
索尔赶紧把嘴里的蔬菜咽了下去，然后往嘴里塞了一大口布丁。  
“慢点吃，小心噎着。”洛基无奈地看着索尔。  
索尔却突然抬起头，亲了亲洛基，把自己嘴里的布丁喂给了洛基。“这是我的定金，先给你甜头尝一尝，等着我哦……”


	8. 小王叔之下流神话

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 食用说明：小国王索尔年少时挑食不肯吃蔬菜，小王叔洛基想办法让他吃蔬菜，问他有什么要求。索尔就趁机提出了无理要求，要求在蔬菜加上某种下流食材，然后他就被叔叔修理了。

“殿下请恕罪，奴婢无能，未能劝服陛下进食蔬菜。”战战兢兢的宫娥端着一盘莴苣向洛基请罪。  
又一个，这是今天第几个铩羽而归的宫娥了？  
无奈的摄政王殿下只能和颜悦色地朝美人儿笑了笑，“不要为难，这不怪你。都是索尔这孩子太不听话了。”  
“殿下，您打算怎么办？”  
“怎么办？我还能怎么办？我只能自己去倒霉看看了。”洛基接过了那盘莴苣，“不然到时候喂他吃药更麻烦啊。”这就是家里有个熊孩子的烦恼了，你得操心他吃什么，吃得饱不饱，吃得健不健康，不然他就会生病给你看。  
索尔吃饭这种小事他本来不想管，国家大事他都忙不过来了，他让自己身边信得过的宫娥盯着就行了。谁知道这个熊孩子压根不配合他，还得他亲自出马。  
洛基端着那个银盘子冲到索尔的寝宫里，冷着脸把盘子往桌子上一放。  
十六岁的少年一看叔叔这脸色就觉得大事不妙，讷讷地说，“洛基……”  
“叫叔叔。”洛基纠正他的叫法。  
“叔叔。”索尔从善如流，不然他怕洛基当场弑君了。  
“还是我们陛下面子大啊，吃个饭还要三催四请的。我身边的大宫娥不会服侍人，得我亲自来伺候你是吧？”洛基用叉子叉了一块莴苣，亲手送到索尔嘴边。  
索尔把脸别向一边，“我不吃。”  
“说吧，你要怎么样才吃？”洛基失去了耐心，把叉子丢到了桌上。“咚”的一声，叉子上的莴苣掉了，银制的叉子入木三分，洛基只恨没有插在索尔身上。“你要是把这盘莴苣吃完，而且能坚持这么吃上一个月，我可以答应你一个无理要求。比如养匹新的战马什么的。”  
“我不想要战马。”  
“哦，学会讨价还价了。你要什么啊？”洛基饶有兴致地托起了自己的下巴，好整以暇地看着自己的便宜侄儿，“让我看看你的谈判技巧学得怎么样？你知道我号称‘银舌头’吧，想要说服我可没有那么容易。”青春期就是那么麻烦，少年人的脑子里整天想着搞事情。他倒要看看索尔这次想搞什么。  
“我小时候你给我讲故事，讲到过埃及神话，荷鲁斯和赛特这对叔侄，你还记得吗？”索尔一看洛基的表情，就知道自己成功勾起了洛基的兴趣。  
洛基一听这话就笑了，“我明白了，你想我把你眼睛挖出来，就像赛特叔叔对荷鲁斯做的那样。”洛基拔出了刚才插在桌子上的餐叉，指着索尔的眼睛。  
“挖就挖吧，你动手的话就行。记得亲手填个苹果进去，那你就是我眼里的苹果了。”索尔没有被这威胁吓住，反而向前走了几步，逼近了他的叔叔，勇敢地用自己的蓝眼睛注视着他。当然了，要是一向疼你的人正在煞费苦心地想办法让你吃蔬菜，就算他的样子装得再凶，难道你会相信他真能舍得挖出你的眼睛？这就是赤裸裸的恃宠而骄，但是谁叫洛基宠他呢？  
“苹果，也行，苹果吃不吃？”洛基一边把餐叉放到了旁边，一边放柔了声音，哄着索尔。他能拿索尔怎么办，无非也就是威逼利诱，刚才这两招都不行，他也只能怀柔了。  
“苹果我也不吃。”索尔还是果断拒绝。“我只是强调一下你是我眼里的苹果，心中挚爱。”  
“别花言巧语的，有话快说，我没时间和你废话。我还要去开会呢，赛特、荷鲁斯和吃蔬菜到底有什么关系？”洛基不想再陪着他玩叔慈侄孝的小把戏了。  
“嗯，那个……”索尔偷看了洛基一眼，真好看，就算他现在略带恼意也好看得惊人。色令智昏的他终于还是不要脸地开口了，“在神话里，赛特吃了涂了荷鲁斯x液的莴苣，我觉得你要是真想让我吃蔬菜的话可以如法炮制。”这话说完他心如擂鼓，没事的，没事的，他就是恃宠而骄。洛基才不舍得拿他怎么样呢？  
“我现在不想让你吃蔬菜了。”洛基听了这话的第一反应是掀翻了那盘莴苣，他用的力气太大了，银盘在地上弹了好几次，才彻底落地，“怪我平时给你吃太饱了，让你有空胡思乱想。小孩子胡说八道饿一顿就好了，如果好不了，就两顿。”  
“洛基……”索尔眼看洛基拂袖而去，他急忙追了上去 。眼看洛基不肯理他，他赶紧改口，“叔叔。”  
“现在叫叔叔也没用了，接下来两天你就别想吃饭了。你最好给我搞清楚没有加冕之前，你只是个傀儡小国王，我才是这宫里的话事人，我高兴呢就哄着你，我不高兴呢杀了你也不算什么。”洛基怒极丢下了狠话，他不觉得索尔这个建议是真心的，索尔只是想惹他不高兴。很好，索尔这次成功了。  
洛基吩咐下去，索尔接下来两天果然没有饭吃。等到洛基再次端着莴苣去看他的时候，饿得不行的索尔连呼真香。洛基当时挺得意的，他以为这次和索尔的交锋他赢了。等到索尔长大成人真的对他露出毒牙之后，他才发现索尔当时真的是对他起了色心。不过那时候已经加冕的国王陛下成功把叔叔把到手了，再也不用央求叔叔为他特制一份私人的国王沙拉酱，他想吃的东西，可以不就着莴苣吃了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 看完复联4的灵感，担心你不吃蔬菜的除了亲妈，还有没有血缘关系的便宜叔叔。


	9. 小王叔之再来一发行不行

在洛基身边醒来，对索尔来说是种熟悉而陌生的体验。他之前在洛基的床上赖了4年，但是洛基向来只把他当小孩子看，他睡在洛基身边却一直只能看不能碰，整个青春期过得憋屈极了。昨天的加冕典礼之后，他终于把叔叔给吃了。王座play结束之后，索尔把叔叔用白鼬皮披风一裹就抱回自己房里了，因为他不知道洛基房里的情人还在不在。  
所以现在躺在他床上的洛基在被子底下其实不着寸缕，而且这可是在他的床上啊，想想都让人激动。他小的时候经常倚小卖小，拉着洛基要叔叔给自己讲故事哄他睡觉，也经常趁机撒娇想要洛基留宿。洛基总是说于理不合，最多陪他在床上腻歪一会，从来不肯真的留下过夜。  
而现在他终于长大成人了，可以在自己的床上对洛基这样那样了。说干就干，索尔的手开始变得不规矩起来了。一向浅眠的洛基顿时被惊醒了，他睁开眼睛看着索尔，“陛下，你这是在干吗？”  
“我想再来一发。”这答案不是显而易见吗，小索尔都举枪致敬了。  
“不行。”洛基拒绝得斩钉截铁，他握住了索尔那不老实的爪子。  
“我知道昨天我是过分了一点，你很累了。但是我第一次开荤嘛，你能理解的。”索尔还是试图继续他的摸索，“这样吧，你躺着就好，不用动。我来服侍你。”  
“你没有搞清楚，这根本不是姿势的问题。”洛基再次握住了索尔的手。“你知道我是你叔叔吧？”  
“才大12岁，又没有血缘关系，而且我们都睡过了。”兴奋过头的索尔这才发觉不对劲，洛基的眼神很冷淡，根本没有因为他的动作染上情欲。  
“睡过又怎么样？和我睡过的人多了。”  
“可是昨天到了最后是你主动的。”索尔一脸困惑地看着洛基，明明洛基都对他主动了，还是不行吗？  
“那只是我作为一个长者,我觉得有必要告诉你一点人生的经验。”洛基还是冷着一张脸，毫不留情地戳破了索尔的绮梦，“也就是说我只打算零售来一发，并不想长期批发。”  
“一夜情吗？日抛？我可是尊贵的国王陛下呢，你怎么能这样对我？”  
“正因为你是国王陛下，所以我身为首相，不能和你有这种不正当的暧昧关系。”洛基无奈地苦笑了一下，这知道的人会说他昨天是被小国王用强的，不知道的还以为他一心贪恋权势不肯放手，为了控制年轻的国王，连自己的身体都当成手段用上了。  
“那就把它变成正当的合法关系吧。”刚刚上任的国王陛下答得理所当然。  
“你说什么？”洛基瞪大了眼睛。  
“既然你说身为首相不能和国王有私情，这个破首相不当也罢。”  
“哦，原来你的目的是这个。”洛基恍然大悟，索尔日渐长大，他自然早就做好了心理准备，总有一天要将权柄交还给这孩子。  
只是没想到这孩子如此心急，加冕典礼的第二天就等不及了。呵呵，养孩子就是这么徒劳无益，小崽子一点良心都没有。他给索尔当牛做马这么多年，俯首甘为孺子牛的，捞到什么好处了？就落得今日这么个下场。杯酒释兵权好歹还有杯酒喝呢。他连杯酒都没有。这么说好像也不对，昨天其实他被迫喝了不少。生手索尔实在是太过青涩，一开始无法带动洛基的情绪，为了能顺利吃到叔叔，他只得将一瓶蜜酒注入洛基体内。  
“不是的，你误会了，我绝对不是这个意思。”索尔一看洛基想歪了，赶紧着急地辩解起来，“你永远不用怀疑我对你的忠诚度。我不让你当首相，是有个更合适的位置给你。”  
“那你想让我当什么啊？”索尔脸上那种毫不作伪的焦急打动了洛基，他收起了刚才那种自怜的悲愤情绪，整个人平静了许多，他注视着这孩子，想看看他到底怎么说。  
“你来当阿斯加德的王后吧，我要和你结婚，洛基！”  
“噗！”洛基顿时忍俊不禁，“我没听错吧？某人好像昨天答应我他要当阿斯加德的王后了。”  
“没差了！你当王后，还是我当王后，又有什么区别？反正我们俩总是要结婚的，这只是个称呼而已，不必在意。”  
“确实不必在意。”洛基点点头，“但是你要是没失忆的话，应该记得我昨天已经拒绝了你的这个提议，我可看不上你。”  
“我不管，不管你看不看得上我，反正我是看上你了。这辈子就认定是你了。”索尔激动地搂住了洛基，“我昨天可是第一次，你要对我负责。”  
“那你就当我是渣男吧，拔掉无情，死心吧，我是不会对你负责的。”洛基企图推开索尔。  
索尔再次牛皮糖一样地缠了上来，“那也行，换我对你负责。”  
“放开我！”洛基的语气带上了几分怒意。  
“不放了，直到死亡把我们分开，不，我死也不放开你。”索尔将怀里正在死命挣扎的人搂得更紧了，他贴着洛基的耳朵低语，“我是不是昨天表现得太差了，所以你嫌弃我？”  
“要听实话吗，陛下？”洛基突然起了恶作剧的心思，他一直挣不开索尔，怒意变成了捉弄人的恶意。  
“算了，你还是别说了。”索尔对自己的初次作业很有自知之明，生怕听了洛基的评价，自己就会精神性ed了。那怎么行呢，毕竟他要为洛基下半生的幸福着想。  
“我可以走了吧？”洛基发现自己的打击很有作用，赶紧抓紧时机想要开溜。  
“但是我可以学嘛。这种事情熟能生巧嘛，让我练习一下你昨天教我的那些技巧吧。”索尔怎么肯放他走，他又乐观地打起了斗志，在洛基的身上开始实践起来。  
“嗯……”洛基被他逗得忍不住发出了声音，他有点后悔了，他昨天就不该亲自教学，教索尔这些事情的。  
“就算我是你所有情人里表现最糟糕的，你也只能将就一下了。因为你以后不会再有别的情人了，所以你还是赶紧把我教得厉害一点吧，我的好叔叔。”索尔吻了一下洛基，然后他的吻一路朝下，“大清早的，我可以来点鲜榨的高蛋白饮料吗？”  
“你以前说我要是想让你吃蔬菜，可以效仿埃及神话里的荷鲁斯让赛特吃下加料的莴苣？”听了这话，洛基突然想起了一桩陈年旧事。  
“对，我那时候是真心提议的。只不过你觉得我是小孩子胡说八道，还饿了我好几天呢。”索尔的语气顿时委屈起来，他要从洛基身上拿点赔偿。  
“你小小年纪不想点好的……”  
“我那时候满脑子想的都是你呢，现在也是，还有什么比你更好的吗？”索尔开始了他时隔多年的秋后算账，当然要连本带利一起讨还了。这顿清晨的大餐，他吃得非常满意。  
吃饱喝足的索尔一脸餍足地搂着累到不行的洛基，提出了一个建议，“我们都睡两回了，你以后就搬来我的房间吧。”  
“睡过就要搬到对方房间吗？那我可忙不过来。”洛基刺了他一句，然后叹气，“当我的情人到底有什么好，我的情人多的是，用完就扔的也不少。当我的小侄儿不好吗，我只有你这么一个宝贝侄儿。”  
“我偏要你既是我的叔叔，又是我的情人。” 索尔听了这话也不恼怒，他在洛基的后颈上种了一颗草莓宣誓自己的主权，“我还是那句话，我不管，反正我只和你睡过，我要对你负责。”他就是赖上洛基了，期限先暂定是一辈子好了。

一发完


	10. 小王叔之王室老陈醋

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 食用说明:索尔小时候看到了洛基和别人接吻，晚上就发脾气不肯吃饭，洛基忙完公事还要哄他吃饭。哄完吃饭，索尔要洛基给他讲故事，要洛基留宿，洛基说于理不合，不肯留下，“美少女”索尔就打扮成小女仆偷溜出宫去找叔叔了。很多年以后，洛基这位旧情人有事情来拜访洛基，国王的醋坛子就打翻了，女仆装也重出江湖了，只是这次洛基殿下的私人王室女仆是超大号的了……

王室庭院，盛开的蓝花楹如漫天紫色的云雾。花树之下，一对身着盛装的俊男正在接吻。  
这绝对是个赏心悦目的画面，如果画中的男主之一不是洛基的话。很不幸，洛基吻的是别人，因为当时索尔未成年，虽然索尔一直暗恋着他的小王叔。但是洛基当时只当他是个小毛孩，不可能把他当成交往对象的。  
正好目睹了这一幕的索尔，幼小的心灵落下了阴影。直到他长大以后把小王叔追到手吃干抹净之后，画面中的另一个男主角已经被他选择性遗忘了。就当那位年轻英俊的公爵大人死了吧，而且不必烧纸了。  
但是公爵大人他诈尸了，久未来索尔面前碍眼的他要来王都办事，顺便看看他的故人。人家彬彬有礼地给洛基送了一封信，信上说他在xx处设宴，不知道洛基能否大驾光临。他还为洛基准备了一份礼物。

“不许去。”索尔的脸色跟见鬼了也差不多。  
“为什么？只是吃个饭而已。”  
“只是吃个饭而已？怎么你还想吃点肉吗？”索尔抓住了罪证，“我记得这个人哦，我小时候看到过你们接吻。”  
“真是谢谢陛下提醒哦。我要是不提醒我，我都不记得有这么一回事了。”洛基很淡然地让宫娥给自己换上外出的衣服，他还有闲心照照镜子看看自己的扮相如何。  
“别装了，他不是你的老相好吗？”  
“于私，可以这么说，但他只是我众多情人之一，而且早就是过去式了，你作为唯一的现任为什么一定要提他啊？”洛基调整了一下自己的领结，让那层层叠叠的蕾丝下垂得更自然一点，“于公，他的身份才是要紧的。你还记得他是xx领地的领主吧？需要我再教你一下什么是封建制度吗，我的主人的主人不是我的主人。人家那块领地留在阿斯加德是给你面子来着。”  
“好极了，我这个阿斯加德之王真是当得太有面子了。为了留住一大块领地需要我的首相主动去献身伺候人家，你这也算是为国捐躯了。”妒火中烧的索尔说话完全不经过头脑。  
洛基对此的回应是给了他一个巴掌，“为国捐躯？我对阿斯加德还没有忠心到这个程度，你也不值得我如此。唉!竖子不足与谋。真是白养了你那么大。你最好给我搞清楚，我这具身体不属于阿斯加德，也不属于你，我之前和那人睡了是因为我觉得他长得帅活也不错，我要是以后再和他睡了，那是因为你是个蠢货。”  
索尔被这一巴掌打愣了，他从小到大没见过洛基那么生气。洛基居然打他了，还是打脸。洛基以前管教他最多打他手心，还不怎么舍得用力。谁叫洛基一向宠他呢？好吧，洛基现在没有以前那么宠他了。自从他变成洛基的情人以后，他的待遇就直线下降了，还是小时候比较好。

啊，小时候！索尔其实记得小时候的那个夜晚。因为看到了洛基和别人接吻，他晚上就发脾气不肯吃饭，洛基忙完了公事还要亲自哄他吃饭。  
他又不肯吃蔬菜，洛基只好喂他。洛基好容易服侍完这小祖宗吃饭，他还要洛基给他讲故事哄他睡觉。讲完了故事又拉着洛基要洛基留宿，洛基说于理不合，不肯留下。  
洛基前脚刚出了宫，索尔后脚偷偷摸摸也上了马车，他要给叔叔一个惊喜。所以洛基刚到家不久，他就见到了一个美少女，还穿着女仆装。  
“这是哪来的俊俏小宫女？干嘛穿成这样？”洛基看见国王陛下这幅打扮真是哭笑不得，他调戏似地抬起索尔的下巴，在他脸颊上轻轻亲了一口。你还别说，14岁的索尔那时候个子还没有完全抽条，他又长得比较像妈妈，这么打扮起来还真是个娇滴滴的小女仆。可是一双大脚却出卖了他，一时之间他找不到合适的女式鞋子，为了不影响效果，只能光着脚上阵了。虽然从马车上下来到洛基的房间也没走了几步路，但是脚上还是沾了些泥污，越发衬得他肤色白皙，看起来楚楚可怜。  
“你说国王不能随便出宫。”索尔咬了咬嘴唇，“我想这样动静小一点。我刚才做了个噩梦，你跟别人走了不要我了，所以我来找你了。”  
“我的陛下，你还真是个体贴的小甜心啊。”洛基无奈地笑了，“你这样，明天宫里就该流传我最新的风流韵事了，私会宫女什么的。”  
“你怕你的情人会生气吗？”索尔担心地看着洛基。  
“生气？你说的是哪一个？”洛基问得极为自然，就好像在问晚上吃几片吐司似的。  
索尔突然觉得释然了，原来那家伙根本不是唯一。洛基也根本不担心人家会不会因为他的绯闻生气，是他白吃了半天的飞醋。  
“好了，没穿鞋子的辛德瑞拉。你先告诉我，你这身行头是哪里搞来的？”  
“是我问宫里的小姐姐借的。”  
“哼。”洛基冷哼一声，“这也是个不怕臊的。打谅我隔的远,都不知道呢。可知道我身子虽不大来,我的心耳神意时时都在宫里。难道我通共一个侄儿,就白放心凭她们勾引坏了不成!"  
“丽达是为了帮我。”索尔一听这语气就知道不妙，企图为自己的宫女求情。  
“很好，丽达明天失业了。”现在他知道名字了，省得费劲去查。  
“行行好了，你不要为难人家了……”索尔急忙挽住叔叔的手臂，试图撒娇解决问题，一次不行就两次。  
“你才行行好吧，你不要为难我，我就谢天谢地了，我的陛下。”洛基苦笑，“外面更深露重，居然光着脚就跑来了。这要是着凉了可怎么办？来人呢，快去打盆热水来。”  
在等热水的间隙，洛基就先拿自己身上穿的居家长袍给他擦了擦脚，然后捂在怀里怕他着凉。  
“你的袍子，多可惜。”索尔眼见那件绿色长袍上精美的刺绣被弄脏了觉得怪惋惜的。  
“没办法，这件袍子我纵然再心爱，哪比得上你这小鬼是我的心头肉。”洛基刮了刮索尔的鼻子略施薄惩，“作为你对我的赔偿，今年我的领地就不给你上税了。”  
“你的领地，为什么要给我交税？”索尔疑惑地看着洛基。  
“因为你是一国之主啊。身上的都是民脂民膏。”洛基看了索尔一眼，“好吧，这一身女仆装不是。总是，你是我的主人，我是约顿海姆的主人，但你是不是约顿海姆人的主人，那可不好说。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为封建制度就是这样，我的主人的主人不是我的主人，都是体质的错。”洛基眼看侍女已经服侍索尔洗完脚了，“好了，课就上到这里了。快12点了呢，你该打回原形了，灰姑娘当完了，变回国王陛下吧，我送你回宫。”  
“殿下，那位大人还在你房间等着呢。”刚才服侍索尔的侍女提醒了洛基一句。  
“那就让他等着吧。我虽然喜欢他，他又怎么比得上阿斯加德的陛下呢？”洛基对侍女眨了眨眼睛，“何况小别胜新婚嘛。”

“洛基……”虽然索尔在同龄人里算是长得高的，但是他到底还是个身量未足的孩子，洛基给他临时救急的鞋子对他来说有点太大了，走路不太利索。他索性把鞋跟踩倒了，当作拖鞋来穿。  
“哎，我的新鞋子，你倒是会糟蹋东西。来吧，我的小公主，还是我来抱你吧。”洛基见状哭笑不得地向索尔张开了怀抱，他打横抱起了索尔，这可是个货真价实的公主抱。小索尔这幅可怜兮兮的样子看着倒是怪萌的，但是一想到整桩事情是这熊孩子私自出宫闹出来的，他又气不打一处来。  
“我很重。”索尔缩在洛基的怀抱里，有点不好意思，但是洛基主动抱他，这样的大好机会，他实在是不舍得放过。  
“你也知道啊。也就这几年了，你再长高一点，我可抱不动你了。”洛基把索尔抱过门槛的时候玩笑说，“等你以后大婚抱新娘过门的时候，要是还记得今天的小小恩惠，对过气的摄政王客气点，我这点微末的服务就值回票价了。”  
“我才不要抱什么不认识的新娘呢……”索尔把头埋在洛基的臂弯里，小小声咕哝，后面的声音越来越轻，几乎细不可闻，“我要抱你！”  
“很好，你对自己未来的新娘有了十分正确的认识。我估计你在婚前肯定没见过自己的新娘，王室婚姻嘛，也就那样了，你就别指望什么浪漫的爱情故事了，都是等价的利益交换。”  
“那么你呢，你为什么还不结婚？”  
“我为什么要为了一棵树放弃整片森林啊？是现在每夜换个情人的生活不够美妙吗？”洛基笑了。  
“我想，这对你的那些情人们来说并不怎么美妙吧。”  
“他们怎么想，那我就不在乎了。我又不拿他们年金，恕不伺候了，我单是操心你这个小麻烦就够头大了。”洛基看了看自己怀里的小国王，“我的婚姻啊，我只是还在待价而沽而已。如果有合适人选的话，我会把自己卖个好价钱，帮你挣一笔，或许可以得到一大片陪嫁的封地……”  
“我不要……我要你一直陪着我……”  
“别说孩子气的傻话了，等你长大了恋爱了哪还有时间黏着我，大概只会嫌我这糟老头子管东管西妨碍你和心上人相处……”  
“才不会！”小国王回答得斩钉截铁，他可是一国之君呢，一言九鼎。  
“很抱歉，没有南瓜马车给你坐，只好委屈我们的灰姑娘坐一下普通马车了。”洛基把索尔抱上了马车。为了避免这孩子再作妖，他决定亲自当一回狱卒，把索尔押送回那座名为王宫的牢笼。

等到了王宫的时候，折腾了大半夜的索尔已经睡着了。洛基把他抱下了马车，安置到他那张king sized的大床上。贵重物品，安全入库，洛基松了一口气打算赶紧闪人，还有一位英俊的情人正在他的房间里等着他共度良宵呢。这时候洛基发现索尔虽然睡着了，但是依然拽着他的袖子不放。  
这……  
看着索尔睡得像小猫咪一样香甜，平日里杀伐决断的摄政王殿下开始为难了。他想到了之前听说的一个故事，在丝绸之路的起点，有一位东方的君主因为不忍心惊醒自己的同性爱人，割断了自己的衣袖。  
洛基正在考虑要不要效仿这一招。他知道每当主人要出门的时候，只要在猫窝里留下一件带着自己气息的衣服，就足以安抚焦躁不安的小猫咪。但是这件衣服他很喜欢呢，刚才索尔已经毁了他的一件外袍，还踩坏了他的一双鞋子。这孩子，真是他命中注定的克星。算了，等索尔明天醒了，统统翻个十倍报价让他赔偿。反正国王有个小金库的，这几年他给索尔也攒了不少钱。  
洛基无奈地摸了摸索尔的睡脸，在便宜侄儿的额头上轻轻印下一个吻，然后向一边的宫娥打了个手势，示意她们拿把刀给他。他刚要有所动作的时候，小猫咪醒了，正好看到摄政王手里拿着一把刀站在自己床边。  
“陛下，你听我解释……”洛基觉得这场景真是十分微妙。  
小国王的第一反应也很妙，他并没有出声尖叫，“来人啊，摄政王要弑君了。”索尔的反应是一把搂住洛基的脖子，“解释什么？我们之间不需要解释。你还是想想明天怎么对你的情人解释吧。很晚了呢，你今天不要出宫了，留下了陪我。”他知道洛基房间里有人在等他，当然不肯放洛基回家。至于解释，不需要的，洛基无论是要干什么，绝不是要杀他，他无条件相信洛基。  
“那可不行，于礼不合。”洛基手里的刀落地了。谢天谢地，他心爱的衣服总算是保住了，没有断袖。  
“那至少讲故事把我哄睡了再走，好不好？”索尔拉起洛基的衣服撒娇，索性一不二不休压翻身倒了叔叔，先把人扣住了再说。  
“你要听什么故事？丽达和天鹅，好不好？”洛基被压得有点喘不过气来，他摸了摸索尔的后脑勺，哑然失笑。他刚才怎么会以为这孩子是只小猫咪，明明是只敦实的小老虎。服侍索尔的大宫女中有一个就叫丽达，因为协助索尔换女装溜出宫去，洛基已经把她记在黑名单里了。  
“又是宙斯搞美少女的故事，就不能换点新鲜的吗？他就不能搞搞美少年？”索尔提出抗议。  
“哦，他还真搞过，我给你讲讲水瓶座的故事吧。从前有个美少年叫伽倪墨得斯，宙斯化作巨鹰将他带到了奥林匹斯山,让他为众神斟酒……”  
“我知道有一副画叫《宙斯亲吻伽倪墨得斯》，亲亲是什么感觉？”好奇宝宝发问。  
“等你长大了就知道了。”  
“喂喂，这答案太敷衍了吧。就跟回答孩子是鹳鸟送来的一样。”  
“想得美，一般孩子是鹳鸟送来的。你这种淘气的是垃圾堆里捡来的。”洛基没好气地说。  
“洛基，你是我的老师，你应该教我的。传道受业解惑，包括欲望与智慧。”  
“那等你足够智慧了，再来谈欲望的事情吧。”洛基有点不耐烦了，“其实也就那样了，有时候不过是逢场作戏，有时候只是片刻放纵。”  
“在满树蓝花楹盛开的王室庭院和人接吻也就那样吗？”  
“偷看会长针眼哦。”洛基弹了一下索尔的脑门略施薄惩，“我说你怎么突然问一些奇怪的问题。”他以后是不是应该更加谨言慎行一点，嗯，带孩子真是麻烦，一点自由也没有。  
“既然也就那样，今天就不回去了吧。”索尔抓住洛基的话柄，他抓住洛基的手不放，将自己的脑袋枕在洛基的胸口，默默聆听洛基的心跳，很是享受这感觉。他爱上了他的小王叔，现在只能将他的手紧握，倚小卖小破坏他的约会。再等一等，等他长大以后，才能够抱紧他吻他。现在这样就很好了，昨天太近，明天太远，只能把握当下。  
当晚洛基还是失约了，如他所言，他并不在乎自己的情人怎么想。反正他的情人多的是，用完就扔的也不少。但是他只有一个便宜侄儿，是他万千宠爱的少年。这件事情最后大获胜利的人的确是索尔，因为洛基担心女装只有一次和无数次的区别，他身为摄政王不能眼睁睁看着小国王道德沦丧，人性扭曲。为了避免宫里的那些狐媚子再撺掇索尔做些什么出格的事情，洛基决定还是搬到宫里亲自管教他的大侄儿。 觥筹交错，宾主尽欢，筵席散会时夜色已深。洛基上马车前看到路边盛开的蓝花楹忍不住片刻失神，这花开得真好啊，就像索尔少年时的某个春天，让他想起了一些旧事。但花有重开日,人无再少年。他的少年已经长大了，依然娇纵任性。他是不是该反思一下自己，索尔当年说得对，索尔是他教出来的。索尔现在这样无法无天，是他宠坏了索尔。 洛基叹气的时候，看到了被宠坏的某人正在路边等他。梅林的午餐肉啊，洛基忍不住捂住了脸。索尔这是什么打扮，他居然再次穿上了女装。但是当年楚楚可怜的小女仆已经不见了，他不认识这个plus版的金刚芭比。 很可惜，洛基虽然想装作不认识索尔，可是现在索尔的武力值已经远远高于他了。这次轮到国王陛下亲自当狱卒了，索尔抱起洛基送上马车，他要把他的首相押送回那座名为王宫的牢笼。“和旧情人吃完饭了。好玩吗？”打翻的醋坛子还没有归位。 “我以为从下午的事态发展来看，你现在也已经是我的旧情人了。和那位公爵大人一起吃饭其实也就那样，气你比较好玩。”洛基逗他，“你小时候我就告诉过你，我从来不在乎我的情人们怎么想，何苦非要当我的情人？” “我不一样，因为我不止是你的情人，也是你的宝贝侄儿。”恃宠而骄的索尔理直气壮，他现在是长大了，但是那又怎么样？不妨碍他继续向洛基撒娇，而且还可以做点大人的事情了，比如实现一下他年少时关于南瓜马车的午夜的那些x幻想。 “为什么要打扮成这样？”洛基被压倒在车厢里的时候，他整个人是崩溃的。 “根据经验，我穿这样你会比较心软。” “拜托，你那时候像个美少女，现在像什么样子……” “你喜欢的样子我都有，所以别生我的气了，我会给你蜂蜜口味的生活……”索尔俯身亲了一下自己的叔叔，轻轻地尝一口这香浓的诱惑，然后开始卖力动作。 洛基有木有心软他不知道，反正某个地方现在和软相反，他可以百分百确定。 

end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ps，国际惯例，万圣节发糖。祝福大家万圣节快乐，哈哈，我发现这几年万圣节都在写小王叔。


	11. 小王叔之定情信物

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 食用说明：
> 
> 小国王索尔少年时想看雪，但是阿斯加德的王城看不到雪，摄政王洛基就想了个好办法哄他。因为这方法太过浪漫了，等小国王长大以后就宣称你这办法就是哄情人的，不是哄孩子的 。我不管这就是你送我的定情信物，总之是你先勾引我，我才对你动心的。

“好想再看一次雪哦，洛基，你带我去嘛。”金发的少年小国王将头枕在正在看公文的摄政王膝上，动作熟练，自然流畅得宛如一只撒娇偎向铲屎官的猫咪，嗯，如果忽视他那日益健壮的体格的话。不管怎么说，橘猫也是猫。  
“我没空，要去自己去，多带些人护驾就是了。”黑发的摄政王非常不走心地用一只手摸了摸少年的头发，就像是例行公事一样地撸猫。哦，不对，他此刻心思全在公事上，国王陛下的分量可比不上他手里的公文，虽然国王陛下最近长势喜人，着实重了不少。  
“没有你，那算什么度假啊？”仰躺在洛基膝上的某人故意捣乱，揽住叔叔的脖子，不让他继续为国操劳，只准叔叔看着他。没错，朕即国家。干嘛要为国操劳呢，直接让我x不就好了？小国王心里x淫念，但是鉴于他虽然某个部位已经可以硬了，但是翅膀还不够硬，没有加冕的他不敢在洛基面前太过放肆，免得又落得想吃肉最后连饭都没得吃的悲惨境界。之前他因为想吃加了洛基x液的蔬菜沙拉在洛基面前大放厥词，洛基一怒之下真的饿了他好几天，他多少学会了目前要谨言慎行，有些事情心里想想就行了，等以后再付诸实践吧。  
“你也知道那是度假啊，不是日常保留节目。那次是你十岁生日，我才带你去国境最北端庆祝的吧。”阿斯加德气候温暖，只有最北的疆域才下雪，但是去一趟毕竟不太方便。  
“洛基，你最好了！”索尔依然揽着洛基的脖子撒娇，洛基一向吃软不吃硬，他知道这招对付洛基最好用了。  
“我整个人都要不好了，你重死了。还不放开？自己成天不干正经事，还不让人干正经事了？我这操的是哪门子闲心啊，这国家难道是我的？”洛基没好气地说。这真是国王不急……，算了，后面那半句太糟糕了。  
“差不多了，国王是你的……”索尔顿了一顿才接上后面半句，“侄儿。”  
“甜言蜜语。”洛基想把索尔的手扯开，“留着以后对你的王后去说吧。你可以带你的新娘去北疆度蜜月， 还可以庆祝20岁生日呢。等到你20岁可以结婚了吧，那时候你就能加冕了，早点接手阿斯加德这个烂摊子，我也能自由了。”  
“我才不放你走呢。”索尔反而搂得更紧了一点，同时还在心里补充了一句，我要带你去北疆度蜜月，顺便庆祝我的20岁生日。  
“怎么着？我这廉价劳动力，陛下用着还挺顺手，还不肯放人了。”洛基被逗乐了。  
“我不管，我想看雪嘛。”为了达到目的，索尔只差当场表演满地打滚，彩衣娱亲了。  
“想看雪啊？可以。我可以送你一份大礼，只要你答应我一个要求。”洛基碧色的眼眸转了转，像是想到了什么好主意。  
“十万个要求都可以。”少年国王到底还是图样图森破，上台拿衣服。  
“还十万个要求呢。先来签字画押吧，我的国家元首。”洛基把一份公文塞到索尔手里。  
索尔耍赖，“天太冷了，手僵得我都不会写字。”  
“哦，这壁炉真是白烧了。”洛基不动声色看了烧得正旺的壁炉一眼。  
索尔继续厚着脸皮撒娇，“你握着我的手写字嘛，就像我小时候你教我写字一样。”  
“以后别说你写字是我教的，写得跟狗刨似的，难看死了。”  
“那再教我一次嘛，这次保证学好。”索尔小小声央求。  
洛基只得把鹅毛笔塞到索尔手里，然后抓起索尔的手带着他在文书上签名，索尔看都懒得看，爽快地落笔，写完了才懒洋洋地问一句，“上面都写了写什么？”  
“晚了。签完了才知道要问。把你卖了，你怕不怕？”  
“不怕。你才不舍得。”索尔嬉皮笑脸，没错他就是有恃无恐，恃宠而骄。

“不可以拒绝哦，这是我送你的礼物。当初你可是亲口同意答应我的一个要求了，我的要求就是你得多吃蔬菜水果。之前你赏花的时候不是挺开心的嘛，没道理眼看结果了就愁眉苦脸的。”洛基端着一盆梨子递给索尔。  
“赏花的时候是挺开心的，可是梨子我已经吃了好多个了。”什么赏花赏雪其实压根不重要啊，反正这些风花雪月都不如洛基好看，不如直接赏洛基了？索尔皱着眉头接过了那盘梨子，拿起了其中一个，咬了一口，突然灵机一动塞给洛基，“分你吃一点。”  
“你确定？”洛基拿着那个梨子，“你不知道从丝绸之路那一端传来的说法吗？分梨可是非常非常不吉利的，你就那么想和我分离吗？”  
“我不要！”索尔又把那个梨子给抢了回去，恶狠狠咬了一口。哼，洛基就是奸诈，当初说什么让他每年都可以赏雪，于是摄政王殿下下令在王城的所有山坡上，都种上了大片的梨树。每年春天的时候确实有了白雪皑皑的效果，但是梨树除了会开花还会结果呢。这苦果，索尔现在正在品尝呢。等着吧，总有一天他也要这样狠狠地咬洛基。好吧，他不舍得，分开念就可以了。

“你当初对我就心思不纯吧！送我一场梨花雪，这哪是哄孩子的主意？哄情人还差不多。”长大了的小国王在漫天梨花下控诉某人。  
“你想多了。我当时只是很认真地烦恼你不爱吃蔬果而已，所以想了个办法顺便解决了这个问题。你又不是没见过我怎么对自己的情人？哄他们，别做梦了。我只花心思哄过自己的小侄儿 是你非要做我的情人。”洛基无奈地叹气了。他也不知道索尔到底是怎么想的，索尔不想做那个唯一的侄儿，却想变成他的情人之一。当然了，索尔现在是他唯一的情人了，毕竟，谁吃饱了嫌命长，敢和国王陛下抢男人？  
“难怪我的待遇直线下降了。”索尔恍然大悟，“我不管，我既要坐拥情人名号，也要享受侄儿待遇。你要弥补我这些日子对我的亏待！”  
“怎么弥补？”  
“我不再是那个被你逼着吃梨子的小孩子了，我长大了，可以利用你送我的梨树做点别的事情了。”  
“比如？”洛基看着索尔鼓励他继续说下去。所谓诲x诲盗，大概也就是如此了。  
索尔没有回答，他吻上了洛基。他吻上去的时候，正好有梨花花瓣飘落下来，这是一个隔着梨花的吻。不管了，这片梨树林就是洛基送他的定情信物。反正是洛基先勾引他的，要不是洛基先这样宠着他，他怎么会对洛基心动，小小年纪就爱上洛基，从此无法自拔。  
算了，他也不想自拔。正当梨花开遍了天涯，是时候做点花前月下的事情。正所谓赏心乐事共谁论？花下销魂，月下销魂。  
一发完

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ps：小雪快到了。祝大家天天开心，记得及时添衣，哦，还有多吃蔬果。


	12. 豌豆上的摄政王

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 食用说明：大锤是小国王，小时候听了摄政王洛基给他讲的豌豆公主的童话，他在洛基床垫下面放了一颗豌豆，洛基当然没发现了。索尔就撒娇我给你礼物了，你能不能也给我一份，洛基说可以，你要什么。索尔说今天不想读书。洛基就想了个办法劝学。这个故事告诉我们学好数学的重要性。其实洛基很重视那颗豌豆，用琥珀融化了把豌豆包起来了，当然索尔长大了以后，那颗琥珀豌豆被放进洛基身体里了。

“很久以前,有一位英俊的王子,他想娶一位真正的公主做妻子……”小国王的卧室里响起了年轻的摄政王那低沉的声音。声音一如平时那样悦耳，只是听起来多少带着几分无奈，“这个故事你不是昨天才听过吗？”  
“我就是想再听一遍嘛。跨年的雪夜，多应景啊。”索尔裹紧了他的小被子。虽然房间里壁炉烧得正暖和，但是他还是觉得冷，得想个办法把他最喜欢的人形抱枕留下来。哦，或许今晚不行，他另有安排。  
“好吧，听完就快睡吧。”洛基不想和他争论这些没有营养的事情，总之早点把这熊孩子哄睡是正经。  
“洛基，我送了你一份礼物哦，在你床上。记得查收。明天见，哦，是明年见。”索尔在入睡之前还特意强调了一下。

礼物？床上？  
洛基仔仔细细在自己的床上找了一遍，什么也没有发现。  
第二天，小国王还很期待地看着他，“洛基，你喜欢我送你的礼物吗？”  
“什么礼物？我压根没有看见啊。”  
索尔一下子变得很失望，“原来故事里是骗人的。我在你的床垫下面放了一颗豌豆。”  
床垫下面放了一颗豌豆？  
洛基差点没有笑出声来，那怎么可能找得到。但是眼看索尔很失望，洛基到底还是忍住了笑，反而耐心安慰他，“对公主才有效呢，这城堡里没有公主，只有我千般宠爱的小国王。”  
“对了，洛基。我给你礼物了，你能不能也给我一份？” 索尔赶紧抓紧机会撒娇。既然礼物没有发挥原本的作用，至少要送得有点价值吧。  
“可以，你要什么？”洛基笑了，“可是你这孩子贵为国王，拥有天下呢。就连我这个人，说起来也是你的属臣呢，我能送你什么啊？”  
“我今天不想读书，你答应就好。”虽然名义上索尔是国王陛下，他毕竟年纪尚小还没有加冕，如今宫里的话事人是洛基。所以国王陛下想翘课需要他的批准。说完这话，索尔赶紧偷瞄洛基的脸色，生怕他当场翻脸。  
洛基点点头，“可以。”新年嘛，放假一天，也不算是太过分的要求。  
过分的要求马上就来了，“明天我还是不想念书，行不行吗？”  
“可以啊。”洛基想都没想，非常爽快地答应了，他随手拿起国际象棋棋盘上的国王，“看到我书桌上摆的这个棋盘了吗？明天你在国王的格子里摆两颗豌豆，后天在旁边的王后格子上摆四颗，依此类推,以后每一个格子里放的豌豆数都是前一个格子里放的豌豆数目的2倍,直到放满棋盘的64个格子，在此之前只要你给得起，就可以一直不读书。”  
“几颗豆子而已，你不是说我拥有天下吗，这有什么难的？”索尔很高兴，他觉得自己很快就要拜托学习的苦海了。  
“没错，就是这样。陛下，快去玩吧。”洛基不露声色地笑了笑，哄走了不知道天高地厚的熊孩子。他把床垫底下的那颗豌豆给找了出来，捏在指间轻轻把玩，冷笑：“只是区区几颗豆子吗？你还是学好了数学再来和我讨价还价吧。”

图样图森破的小国王之后发现他给不起了。等他眼泪汪汪地重新拾起课本向洛基要求他要重新读书的时候，洛基很温柔地对他笑了笑，“好啊，今天我们学数学。”洛基接过了索尔手中的书本，顺手把自己手里原本在把玩的小玩意塞进了书桌的抽屉里。当时他的动作太快了，只顾着哀怜自己又要开始学习的索尔并没有看清那是什么。  
多年之后，已经加冕的索尔在自己情人的房间里藏礼物想要给洛基惊喜的时候，无意中发现了一颗豌豆。普通的豌豆当然无法保存那么久，洛基当年特意融化了琥珀把那颗豌豆给包了起来。  
针对这一发现，索尔的第一反应是吃醋，“你喜欢别人胜过喜欢我，这颗琥珀豌豆就是罪证。”  
“哪来的别人？”阿斯加德的首相大人觉得他有必要为自己解释一下，“我就算以前有别的情人，那都是多少年前的事情了？我和你在一起之后从来就没有外心。这颗豌豆是你小时候送给我的，你不会是忘记了吧？”  
“我当然没有忘记。被你摆了一道这种糗事，我怎么可能忘记？但是我随便给你的豌豆，你居然那么宝贝，还特意用琥珀包起来了。我现在精心为你准备的礼物也不见你那么稀罕。”  
“讲道理。你给的那个大戒指是人戴的吗？太土了。”洛基拒绝佩戴那个戒指出现在任何公共场所，开玩笑，他还想维护他时尚潮男的形象呢。  
“我不管，事实证明，你就是喜欢小时候的我胜过喜欢现在的我。我吃醋了，我要讨还公道。”索尔不由分说地扑倒了自己的小王叔，“你当初消遣我的事情，我还没有找你算账呢。另外告诉你，虽然豌豆我给不起，但是我现在长大了，有一样东西嘛，成千上万甚至数亿管够，而且是我亲自生产的。”  
故事的结局嘛，最高兴的要数当年那位小国王了，他虽然终生未娶，但是那颗琥珀豌豆被放进洛基身体里了，和他的亿万子孙在一起。

ps：大家新年快乐。


	13. 小王叔系列之扮猪吃老虎

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 食用说明：小国王索尔坚持要和名义上的叔叔洛基结婚，洛基身为首相觉得此事没有可行性，两人大吵一架。洛基一气之下就搬出宫回自己家去住了。首相府的管家觉得洛基闷闷不乐，就物色了一位金发蓝眼睛的新玩具给主人。管家先生觉得洛基会喜欢这一款，结果嘛……

01  
“瞧一瞧来看一看，我养的小猪仔个个雪白粉嫩，谁见了都说好。”首相府的斜对面突然响起了乡野村夫的叫卖声。  
亲王殿下的管家好奇地打量着这位胆敢在首相府的门前叫卖小猪仔的英俊年轻人。老天爷，他身上可真脏，但是身材可真好。一双蓝眼睛也很漂亮，尤其是那头头发，虽然上面沾了污泥，还是能隐约看出原来的璀璨颜色。总之一句话，虽粗服乱头，不掩国色。  
“先生，您是要买我的小猪仔吗？”年轻人殷勤招呼起来。  
“我要买你，你开个价吧。”  
“我？”年轻人吃惊地瞪大眼睛指着自己。  
“是啊，我看你长得还不错，洗干净了应该能看。我家主人最近心情不好，他和陛下吵架了，不如买个新玩具给他。”  
“100个金币。”  
“放x，你这样子哪里值100个金币，我看10个就够了。”  
“大叔，你别看我这个样子，我能读书写字很值钱的。”  
“能识字的养猪小哥，咦，这还挺稀罕。那就再给你加10个金币，没有更多啦。”  
“成交。”养猪人露出来一个灿烂的笑容，他就这样愉快地把自己给卖了。

沐浴焚香，改头换面的养猪人现在正在亲王殿下的书房里。但是殿下正在处理公文，似乎没有时间搭理自己的新玩具。他穿着一件墨绿色的丝绒睡袍，胸口微敞，整个人好看得就像一幅画。过了好一会儿，他才把一件衣服递给了年轻人。  
“这是什么？”年轻人惊讶地看着自己手里的衣服上面密密麻麻地写满了字。  
“这是法国小某书大手萨德侯爵的最新作品。萨德侯爵因为被关进了精神医院。现在创作很不容易，我们这些粉丝也是很不容易才能搞到他的新作品。给我念念吧。我听说你能读书写字。所以才值20个金币。法语，你会不会？”亲王殿下说到这里笑了笑，他伸手抬起了养猪人的下巴，这是一个恶少某戏良家妇女的标准姿势。“嗯，长得不错，果然是我喜欢的类型。我的管家很会办事，我应该给他赏钱。”  
“法语，略知皮毛。”  
“你的皮毛已经会勾引人了，那你的骨肉呢？”亲王一把拉过养猪人，让他坐在自己的椅子上。他揽住养猪人的脖子，坐在他的膝上。  
“我？”养猪人手足无措，不知道该说些什么。  
“念吧。我等着呢。”亲王提醒了他现在该做的事情。  
养猪人越念越觉得自己口干舌燥，这一定是小某书的错。  
“你的法语发音不错，不过小舌音稍微有点问题，没人纠正过你吗？”  
“我的法语可是名师教的，他当然纠正过我。”  
“那个纠正你的人呢？”  
“他不要我了。”养猪人恨恨地说。  
“因为你是个笨学生，怎么都教不会吗？还是因为你是个坏学生，屡教不改？”  
“因为我爱上了我的老师，而他只想玩玩，把我当小孩子，不想认真和我在一起。”  
“那么惨，不如我来教你吧。”亲王抓起养猪人的手，让他摸着自己的喉咙，“来感受一下我的发音。”  
“你教别人说法语都像调情吗？”  
“不，只有教好看的人才这样。”亲王殿下对他眨了眨眼睛。“来，继续念，接着勾引我啊。”  
草，这到底是谁勾引谁？养猪人忍不住舔了舔自己的嘴角，好热。  
“渴了吗？要喝一杯热可可吗？萨德侯爵非常喜欢热可可，被关在疯人院的时候，还请他的妻子给他带可可。”亲王殿下拿起书桌上的杯子递给他，“小某书大手真是太伟大啦，吃下去的是可可，产出来的是肉。”  
养猪人刚喝进去的饮料全部喷了出来，“这玩意又苦又辣，你说南美洲人就喝这个？”  
“是啊，据说喝了这个可以跟神灵沟通的。不过我这喝法比较复古。现在经过几大王室的改良已经甜蜜多了，可可，这可是从西班牙王室流传出来的好东西。后来西班牙的一位公主嫁入法国王室，将可可带到了法国。”  
“西班牙另外有一样著名特产，你有没有听说过？”  
“西班牙的特产？你是说伊比利亚火腿吗？作为一个养猪人，你应该是关心这个吧。不过人家的黑猪可是吃着橡树果长大的，你那些白白胖胖的小猪仔可比不上。”  
“我是说西班牙大苍蝇了。”  
“西班牙大苍蝇吗？作为一个乡下地方来的养猪人，你懂得还真多。你就那么急着向我展现你的能力吗，众所周知，国王陛下是我的情人。和国王陛下享受一个待遇，进出同一个地方，开心吗？”  
“陛下也只不过是你的情人之一罢了。”养猪人冷哼一声。  
“虽然陛下确实只是我的众多情人之一，但他本来有机会成为我的最后一位情人。是他的愚蠢断送了这一珍贵的机会。”亲王殿下再次抬起了养猪人的脸，在他的唇上印下一个浅浅的吻。“而你这位养猪人则获得了幸运女神的青睐。等下在床上的时候，我恩准你叫我的名字，洛基。”  
02  
“你不问我叫什么名字？”  
“有什么好问的，我知道啊。”洛基摸了摸他的脸颊。  
“你知道？”养猪人震惊地看着亲王殿下。他到底是什么时候露馅的。  
“嗯，你的名字是吾爱。”亲王殿下笑了。刚才那只是正经的法语教学，算什么调情？这才是教科书般的调情。  
“吾爱？”养猪人结结巴巴地重复了一遍。“你管第一次见面的人叫吾爱？”  
“叫有什么大不了的，我还要做呢。”亲王殿下眼睛里带着几分邪气，“不过在此之前，我要先检验一下我的教学成果。来，发音一下，我听听。”  
亲王殿下对养猪人的学习成果并不满意，“发音还是不对，你应该受到惩罚，该怎么罚你好呢，不如这样吧。”洛基低头轻轻咬了咬对方的喉结。  
“上帝……”养猪人忍不住发出了声音。  
“嘘。”洛基用手指抵住他的嘴唇。“省着点力气，我恐怕你今晚要见好多次上帝呢。”  
亲王殿下把养猪人一把推倒在床上，开始动手撕他的衣服。  
养猪人惊恐地上捂下掩，“我的衣服。”他当然不是担心这身衣服，而是担心此时灯火未灭。洛基看到他身上的胎记认出了他什么的。  
“你的衣服？这是我给你的衣服才对吧，何况你整个人都卖给我了。那么害羞，难道你没有经验？”洛基被逗笑了。  
“我是从乡下地方来的老实孩子。”  
“乡下地方来的老实孩子啊，那我来教你做点大人的事情吧。这次可别再爱上你的老师了。”  
“你对所有的情人都那么温柔吗？”  
“当然不是了，看心情。通常来说我是个比较恶劣的情人，只是我今天心情好。”  
“为什么今天心情好？”  
“因为你长得实在是很符合我的审美。对了，有没有人跟你说过，你长得很像国王陛下？”  
“哪能啊，我们乡下地方哪有人见过国王陛下。只能看到猪。”  
“说得也对，看国王陛下还不如看猪呢。小猪仔至少还白白胖胖的讨人喜欢。”  
“国王陛下不讨人喜欢吗？我听大家说他长得非常英俊呢。”  
“如果讨人喜欢，又怎么会变成前任？你也太自恋了，我刚刚才跟你说了，你长得像国王陛下。你居然就在我面前夸国王陛下长得英俊？”洛基饶有趣味地打量着眼前人。  
“我不是这个意思。”养猪人有点惊慌失措。  
“好了，就让国王陛下见鬼去吧。”  
“就让国王陛下见鬼去？这么说是不是有点太过分了？”  
“好吧，好像是有点过分了。我应该一视同仁，所有前任都应该去见鬼。”  
“那样的话，地狱里应该挤满了你的那些前任们。”  
“如果真的是那样的话，那个地方怎么能够叫做地狱呢？我的那些前任们都很英俊呢。一个挤满了各种英俊男子的地方，怎么看也应该是天堂。”洛基自信地笑了。“不过，你马上就要去天堂了。我们开始吧。”  
“能不能先熄灯？”养猪人还是很紧张。  
“当然可以。我会很温柔地对待你的，毕竟你是新手嘛。”

“索尔~”洛基在忘情的时候忍不住叫了一声。  
养猪人的动作明显一僵，他发现了？  
“抱歉，以前叫惯了，以后我会慢慢改口的，别停啊，用力。”亲王殿下用一个吻安抚了养猪人的情绪。  
“是，首相。”  
“吾爱，作为一个新手来说，你真是个好学生，真是太棒了。”  
“是你教得好。你的前任满x不了你吗？”  
“我的前任？他啊，脾气大，活又不好。”  
“但是我听说权力是最好的某药。”  
“他爱上我的时候，我才是这个国家最有权力的人。所以他爱我无法自拔。”虽然熄灯了，养猪人看不清洛基的脸，但是他能听出来洛基的声音里带着几分自得。“前任有什么好说的，别扫兴了，我们还是继续吧。”  
“遵命。”这感觉真是奇特，他明明很妒忌，但是又觉得很爽。

第二天早上，养猪人醒过来的时候发现亲王殿下正笑盈盈地看着自己。“昨晚玩得开心吗，陛下？”  
“我到底是什么时候露出破绽的？是你让我读法语小某书那里开始吗？”索尔有点懊恼。  
“陛下，你是我养大的呢，你凭什么觉得我会认不出你？”

03  
索尔委屈巴巴，“可是我都主动要求拉灯了。”  
“使用体验啊。”洛基看他这幅样子觉得又有趣又可爱，越发起了要玩弄他的恶劣心思。“就算我认不出国王陛下，我还能认不出小陛下吗？”  
“所以你那时候叫我名字是故意的？”索尔恍然大悟。既然洛基一开始就认出了他，他叫自己的名字当然是故意的，而不是像他说的那样叫习惯了。  
“嗯呢。”洛基点头承认，“难道你希望我在床上叫别人名字吗？你这癖好真特别，我下次满足你试试。”  
“你玩我呢？你搞得我差点ed呢。”索尔很气愤。  
“陛下，我觉得你说话不是很准确，以当时的情况来看，应该是你在玩我。”洛基满不在乎。他从床上起来了，一边和索尔说话，一边从桌上拿起一样东西塞到嘴里。  
索尔看得目瞪口呆，“你在吃什么？”那玩意大概挺好吃，他知道洛基一向喜欢吃甜食。但是喜欢到一起床先吃这个，那得好吃到什么程度？  
“吃巧克力，哦，那是用可可做的甜食。我的炼金术士刚刚搞出来的新东西。你也来尝尝。”洛基用一个吻把巧克力喂到索尔嘴里。  
“好甜。”索尔皱眉，他就知道这玩意一定很甜，但是等一等，他突然想到了一样事情，“所以你昨天让我喝苦水是故意耍我的？”  
“那你打扮成养猪人就不是耍我？”  
“我……我本来是想来道歉的。先来摸一摸情况，谁知道你的管家居然要买下我。”索尔说到这里突然想到了另一种可能性，“你从一开始就认出我了，那管家他是不是也早就认出了我?”  
“那倒没有，他只是纯粹想买个新玩具给我。至于手气那么好，买到了国王陛下，纯属意外。”  
“噢，认不出国王陛下的管家先生，不如杀了算了。”  
“陛下容我提醒你一句，我是您的附庸，可是附庸的附庸并不是您的附庸。我的管家只需要对我忠心就行了。”  
“对你挺忠心的啊。还知道你喜欢什么类型的玩具呢。”索尔讥讽地冷哼，“要是他昨天买到的不是我呢？你也就笑纳了？反正你就喜欢这一款嘛。”  
“你猜。”洛基轻佻地笑了笑，索尔越是又气又急，他就越悠闲。  
“洛基！”索尔怒吼了一声，他握紧了拳头，“我就知道，你从来就没有对我认真。”  
“身为我任期最长的一任情人，你说这话可真是要天打雷劈了。” 洛基还是笑吟吟的，“我对你，可以说是献完青春献自身了，因为和你在一起，连子孙也不会有了。为了你，我都放弃整片森林了，你还要我对你怎么认真？”  
“你对我是很好，但那是首相对国王，叔叔对侄儿。”索尔一拳砸在桌子上，“可是我想要的是男人对男人，伴侣对伴侣那种。”洛基对他当然是没话说，可是他不满足啊，他想要更多。  
“比如说这样？”洛基把一块巧克力放在索尔的锁骨上。索尔身上的衣服昨天被他给撕了，现在正好方便他干点坏事。人说恋爱就像放风筝嘛，要把握好尺度，如果逗弄恋人太过分了，让他着恼可就不好了，得及时给点甜头。  
“这样是怎样？”索尔有点跟不上洛基的思路。他可不是洛基这样的甜食爱好者，用一块巧克力就想收买他？没门！  
“你不是我的学生吗？那我就给你上堂关于巧克力的课程好了，第一讲昨天我已经讲过了。”洛基用手指按着那块巧克力在索尔的锁骨上来回滑动。  
“嗯，你说这玩意来自南美洲。”  
“你真是个好学生，记性不错。”洛基在索尔唇上轻轻啄了一下以示嘉奖，“确切地说是可可豆来自南美洲，公元前600年，玛雅人就喝一种碎可可豆荚加香料制成的热饮。”  
“就是我昨天喝的那破玩意？”索尔现在一想起那古怪味道还觉得反胃，所以他需要点补偿，他想加深这个吻。  
洛基却退开了，“不要着急。我是老师，我来掌握节奏哦。奖励要一步步升级才更有趣嘛。我们接着上课，你说破玩意可就太不敬了。玛雅人把可可豆视为神明，他们用它作为货币，在仪式上使用它，在特殊的场合做一种又辣又苦的热饮。”  
“那还不是又辣又苦吗？”索尔忍不住吐槽。  
“确实。所以到了公元1325年，阿兹特克人为了让热可可变甜往里面加了香草和蜂蜜。”洛基把索尔推到了床边，按着他坐下。  
“这里还有阿兹特克什么事啊？”   
“阿兹特克人也崇拜可可豆，认为这些豆子很有价值。他们极富创造性地往玛雅人的配方里加了糖来调制有自己特色的可可饮料。”洛基嘴上在讲课，他手里的动作并没有停。那块放在索尔锁骨上的巧克力已经开始融化。  
“这玩意是怎么传到欧洲的？”  
“公元1502年，哥伦布是第一个发现了可可树的欧洲人。他把可可豆带回了西班牙。”  
“哦，接下来的你昨天也说了。公元1615年，西班牙安妮公主嫁给法国国王路易十三，将可可带入了法国宫廷。”  
“很高兴，你小时候的历史课学得不错。我说的话也记得很牢，给你奖励。”  
洛基跨坐到了索尔的腿上。   
“是你教得好。不如再教我做点大人的事情？”索尔伸出双手搂住洛基的腰。真是不可思议，以洛基对甜食的爱好来说，这腰身未免有些太过纤细了。也许是他消耗太大了，他昨天看公文看到深夜，接下来又陪自己好好运动了一番。索尔突然觉得有点愧疚了。诚如洛基刚才所言，洛基对他可以说是献完青春献自身。  
“我说了别心急。有趣的在后面呢，耐心点。”洛基继续揉那块巧克，它融化得更多了，在索尔的锁骨上变成一汪甜酱，洛基低头尝了尝。  
“啊，它化了。”索尔发出惊呼，他也快化了。在洛基手下，化作绕指柔。  
“嗯呢。英国人汉斯•斯隆爵士不喜欢可可的苦味，1687年，他试图加入牛奶来改善口感。”  
“但你说到现在，可可还是液态的吧。你是怎么把它变成刚才那种固态小块的？”  
“我让我的炼金术士想了点办法。这是商业秘密哦。”洛基用手指沾了点索尔锁骨上的巧克力，送到索尔嘴里。  
“要是我想知道呢？”索尔开始品尝美味的巧克力，吮指回味。他很配合，突然变得求学若渴。事实上，他现在是很渴，口干舌燥的那种。  
“那就要教点学费了。要想学得会，先跟老师睡……”  
“它溢出来了。”索尔感到那些巧克力酱正在顺着自己的锁骨往下流，一直流到胸口上。  
“别担心，不会浪费的。它很贵的。”洛基赶紧开吃，他尝了一口索尔身上的巧克力，然后舔了舔自己的嘴角，“我想以后，巧克力酱沾樱桃会是很受欢迎的开胃甜点。”洛基一把推倒了索尔，让他在床上躺平，方便自己品尝。  
巧克力酱沾樱桃果然是道很棒的甜点，接下来的时间，洛基大快朵颐。等到完事之后，首相大人没有藏私，他把巧克力的秘方告诉了国王陛下。  
国王陛下表示震惊，“你养着炼金术士就是为了提取可可脂，做巧克力？”  
“各种试验的副产品罢了。德国的选帝侯养着炼金术士就是为了山寨中国的瓷器，而且居然成功做出了梅森瓷器，瓷器很值钱，我觉得这是条开源的路子。”  
“说来说去，你就是喜欢那些可可豆超过喜欢我。我不管，我幼小的心灵受到了伤害，我要赔偿。”国王陛下搂住洛基，开始耍无赖式撒娇。没有伤害，编出来也要撒娇。反正洛基宠他嘛，他就是这样恃宠而骄，有恃无恐。  
“有木有搞错，连可可豆的醋你都吃？”洛基哭笑不得，“再说了，我的炼金术士最开始的作品可不是可可豆的相关产品，是一粒豌豆。”  
“那颗琥珀豌豆啊。”  
索尔听了这话露出了一个璀璨的笑容，比吃了巧克力还甜。洛基对他果然是认真的，为了庆祝这件事，他决定再来一发。就地正法，反正他们俩现在就在床上。  
全文完。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ps，洛基和萨德巨巨差不多时代，萨德生卒是1740年6月2日-1814年12月2日。那个时代，固体巧克力应该还没有诞生，要等到公元1830年才行。英国的家族巧克力制作企业，福睐子孙公司通常被认为是世界第一根固体巧克力棒的发明者。
> 
> 不过那样的话，我们的国王陛下就上不了这堂别开生面的巧克力课程，所以就推给炼金术士的发明了。至于阿斯加德为什么没把巧克力拿出来卖钱，只能解释为陛下不想闺房之趣外传吧。


	14. 小王叔系列之求婚不成炮友在

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 食用说明：多次求婚不成的国王陛下索尔恼羞成怒决定使出一招釜底抽薪之计，狡黠的小王叔洛基见招拆招。经过一番努力，索尔终于把自己从洛基的情人降级成了某友。洛基表示呵呵，山不来就你？哪有这种事，只要勾勾手指山早就自己跑过来。其实这是一个索尔使诈想让洛基吃醋乘机逼婚，但是洛基将计就计让索尔醋坛子彻底打翻的故事。

01  
不得了，索尔陛下要结婚了。

或许有人会说，这算什么爆炸性新闻，人人都知道，昔日的摄政王殿下，也就是现在的首相大人洛基与索尔陛下关系非浅。国王陛下曾经多次向首相大人求婚，都被洛基殿下十动然拒。他们两人就算是结婚了也是水到渠成。但问题就在于陛下结婚的对象并非洛基殿下。

洛基殿下对此有何反应？他对此没有反应，他的应对是回到了自己的封地开始写剧本。并且与一位出色的剧本写作者谱出了一段新的恋情。这段风流韵事传到了帝都，这让国王陛下非常着急，于是连夜紧急赶到洛基的封地。

洛基殿下非常热情地招待了索尔，邀请国王欣赏他新排演的戏剧。还将自己的大包厢让给了国王陛下。他本人则和剧作家挤在另外一个包厢，一起有商有量地欣赏剧目首演，甚至亲密到共饮一杯葡萄酒。

扮演女主角的演员是一位尚未变声的清秀少年。精彩的演出赢得了众人的好评。不太满意的可能只有国王陛下本人。索尔盯着那位人到中年但是风度犹存的剧作家从洛基手里接过他刚喝了一口的酒杯，非常自然地一饮而尽。索尔觉得自己看得眼睛都要出血了，比酒杯里的红酒更红。

“你怎么可以这样？你甚至和他共饮一杯葡萄酒，还眉来眼去的。”终于熬到剧目结束，国王陛下一把拉住洛基，愤怒地发出质问。

“那叫眉目传情，陛下，我没有教过你如何优雅地说话吗？”洛基倒是非常气定神闲，甚至还有心情纠正索尔的用词。

“怎么说话又有什么要紧，重要的是行动。你既然在我面前表现得和别人如此亲密，你就该知道我会做出些什么事情来。”

“陛下，我还真不知道你会做出些什么事情。好比你突然跟我说要和别人结婚了，那你就好好准备婚礼啊。你跑来约顿海姆干什么？”洛基无奈地看着索尔。都长这么大了，堂堂一国之君，行事依然如此任性荒唐，就像个因为要不到糖吃而耍赖的小孩。他以前真是宠坏了这孩子。索尔难道以为他这一辈子里惹出来的所有烂摊子都有小王叔来收拾善后吗？

”关于我要结婚这件事情，你就没有什么要说的吗？”索尔眼巴巴地看着洛基，就像一条受了委屈的金毛大狗。

“该说的话我不是早就说过了？你要结婚了，这是件喜事，我表示祝福。”洛基叹了一口气。

“就这样？你没有别的话要说了？”

“没有了。太晚了，我要休息了。陛下，请恕我告退。”洛基向索尔行礼告退。

索尔一拳砸在墙上，洛基当然听到了动静。但是他不想回头去哄那孩子。他都哄了那么久了，这次他不想哄了。

“殿下，我今天的演出怎么样？”少年用期待的眼神看着自己的主人。自从演出结束，他就一直在洛基房间里等待。洛基迟迟没有回来，这倒让他有些忐忑不安起来。

“抱歉，我刚才有些事情耽搁了。”洛基略带歉意地笑了笑，“演得很不错，但是法语的发音还有待修正。比如这个音，你可以摸着我的喉咙，感受一下我的发音。”洛基拉起少年的右手放在自己的喉咙上。

“洛基，你怎么可以这样？”突然闯入的国王被眼前的这一幕惊呆了。他想起了自己年少时，洛基教他法语的情景。当然也想到了，他长大以后有次打扮成养猪人戏弄洛基，洛基将计就计香艳地教他法语。

“陛下，这话应该我问你才对吧。虽然你是一国之君，但这里是我的封地。风能进雨能进，国王不能进。你怎么可以未经通报擅自闯入我的卧室？”

“你居然让一个卑贱的优伶触摸你的身体。”

“这只是正常的法语教学罢了，你小时候我也是这样教你的。”

“所以你是有什么奇怪的癖好吗？喜欢养成？”

“我对小孩子没有兴趣，我再也不会和小孩子交往了，养大了没有良心。”

“所以你的最新对象是一个中年大叔！”索尔这句话说得咬牙切齿。

“中年人有什么不好，我自己也是个中年人。何况就像葡萄酒一样，经历了岁月才有更甜美的滋味。”

“大叔能喂饱你吗，你一个晚上要三次。”

“技术纯熟的话，一次就够了。质量不够才需要用数量弥补。”洛基笑了，“再说这和你有什么关系呢？你现在是别人的未婚夫。而我是钻石王老五，有的是人约会。就算我又玩养成又玩黄昏恋，也不关你的事。”

“洛基，真有你的！”索尔听到这里怒不可遏。

02

怒极的索尔索性把洛基一把按在墙上，他知道反正要论口才他压根说不过号称“银舌头”的洛基。但是好在舌头的功能除了说话之外还可以干点别的，这件事情正好是他所擅长的。但是因为带着怒意，这个吻多少有点粗暴。虽然他在把洛基按到墙上的时候，还记得伸手垫了一下洛基的后脑勺，免得撞疼了他。  
“殿下，要不要我去请你的亲卫队？”那孩子看得花容失色。这演的是哪出啊？国王陛下要侵犯亲王殿下了？什么狗血剧情啊，谁的剧本也不敢这么写啊。现实生活倒是比他拿到的剧本戏剧化多了。  
“没事的，他不会伤害我的。你先退下吧，让我和陛下好好谈一谈吧。”洛基并不想当着那孩子的面表演这些，赶紧让人退下。  
“那我先告退了。”那孩子赶紧闪人，免得自己多看一会，眼睛要瞎了。  
“我并不是真的要和别人结婚，我只是想激你一下。”一见外人走了，索尔觉得自己委屈极了，像一只向主人撒娇的大狗狗一样将头枕在洛基的肩膀上。他很沮丧，就像狗狗学会了新把戏以为能从主人那里要来肉肉吃的，结果主人非但没有表扬他，还在外面有狗了。  
“我知道。"洛基答得理所当然。他摸了摸索尔的脑袋以示安抚。正是因为如此，所以他才能化被动为主动，反过来将了索尔一军。  
“但是你就这么狠心不要我了，你去找了别人，还一下子就找了两个。我就不该把你放出来招蜂引蝶的，我应该把你和王冠珍宝一起锁在国库里，从此不让别人想，只准和我一个人相爱。”索尔继续他的控诉。洛基当然充满魅力，撇开他的亲王身份不讲，即使单凭个人魅力，洛基也足以万花丛中过，这一点索尔从小就知道，这也正是洛基让他又爱又恨的地方。  
“要不起，陛下身份贵重呢。哪是我配拥有的？”洛基笑了笑，笑意中带着几分讥讽，也不知道是自嘲还是嘲讽索尔，“而且我没有教过你吗，物化自己的情人是不对的？还想把我锁起来，陛下原来喜欢这种调调吗，口味那么重。”  
“比喻了，就是个比喻而已，我只是想说明你对我的重要性了。洛基，我很想你。"索尔可怜巴巴，自打他开荤以来，还没有试过这么久不吃肉。以前至少每个晚上三次，有时候第二天早上醒了还会再来一次。  
“是想草我吧。”  
“是啊，我想你也想草你，这两者有什么冲突吗?”索尔理直气壮。他都禁x那么久了，必须赶紧夺回损失。他一把抱起洛基，把洛基丢到床上，开始他的盛宴。“我带了你喜欢的巧克力来赔罪。”  
“我喜欢的巧克力？可那是我的炼金术士的作品吧？和你有什么关系啊？”洛基听了这话简直又好气又好笑，居然拿巧克力来他面前表功。不知道的，还以为这巧克力是索尔研发出来的呢。  
“所以你更应该要和我结婚啊。结了婚，那就是婚后共同财产，你的就是我的。”索尔从随身的荷包里拿出巧克力，剥开锡纸，“国王陛下会为你特别提供喂食服务哦。先用上面的嘴来吃，然后是下面的。你以前用我的身体当教具给我上过一堂巧克力的课程，真是寓教于乐，我现在想复习一下，温故而知新嘛，我们可以教学相长。”  
索尔把巧克力放进自己嘴里，然后用一个吻喂给了洛基。当然他的手也没有闲着，他剥开了一块新的巧克力，送进了洛基的身体里面。然后他要做的就是加深这个漫长的吻，等到洛基的体温把身体里的巧克力融化，他就可以开动了。  
不过他还是有点心急，美味当前，秀色可餐，他又好些天没有吃肉了，怎么可能不着急呢？所以索尔用自己的手指开始加速搅拌。在制作美味的过程中，偷吃一下是人之常情，索尔舔了舔自己的手指。虽然他并不是很喜欢甜食，不过看在洛基的份上，嗯，真香。但是融化的程度还不够，还需要继续搅拌。  
“Jesus!”洛基因为他的动作，忍不住惊呼出声。  
“你还真的在床上叫了别的男人名字。我生气了哦，你要受到惩罚哦。”索尔加速了搅拌的过程。还把沾了巧克力酱的手指送到洛基口中，“尝尝吧，你自己做的巧克力酱。自己做的东西最好吃吧”  
“好吃，但是还不够。我想吃巧克力棒。”洛基抓起索尔那沾了巧克力酱的手放在小索尔上，开始自制美食。  
“Jesus!”这下轮到索尔惊呼那个男人的名字了。然后洛基就被索尔送去见了好几次上帝。

“我是不是比那个大叔厉害?”索尔吃干抹净之后，不忘追问。  
“说什么傻话呢，那我哪知道？”  
“你是说？”索尔有点难以置信，还有点期待。是他想多了，还是洛基就是那个意思。  
“对啊，除了共饮一杯葡萄酒以外，我和他没有别的体x交换。 ”洛基给他吃了定心丸。“你没和他那个？”索尔又惊又喜。他知道洛基以前在这方面一向很随性。  
“因为我知道你会难过。”和一个彼此看对了眼的人上x，这对洛基来说本来是没什么大不了的，但是他很清楚索尔要是知道了这事肯定受不了。  
“可是他很帅哎。”就算是以情敌的眼光来看，索尔也不得不承认对方真的是个很有味道的帅大叔。  
“你要是很想我和他那个的话，我现在就可以满足你，我这就去找他。”洛基促狭地笑了笑，作势要从床上起来。  
索尔从身后搂住洛基，“不要去，好不好？你是我的。我也要和你在包厢里公开进行体x交换。”  
“好说。等新剧目排好了，下次我会请你看首映的。到时候，约顿海姆这批新酿的葡萄酒应该也能喝了。”洛基非常大方地答应了。  
“我是说深入了解的那种了。”索尔缠着洛基再来一发。  
“别闹了。我现在是不应期，你就体谅一下中年人吧，我年纪大了可不像你那么快就可以重整旗鼓。”洛基企图推开他。  
“不应期？叔叔，你对我一向有求必应呢。”索尔这点自信还是有的。谁叫洛基一向宠他呢，从小宠到大。养不教，父之过，教不严，师之惰。洛基对小时候的他来说如师如父，现在嘛，宴尔新婚，如兄如弟。总之一切都是洛基的错。  
“包括求婚吗？”洛基见不得他如此得意的嘴脸，故意刺他一下。  
“我再多求几次，你总会答应的。再说了，你不答应我的求婚，只是担心教会和世俗给我压力罢了，你这是心疼我，并不是因为你不爱我才不答应的。”索尔自己心里门清。“但是婚姻的权利我要先行使起来，履行夫夫义务吧，我的好叔叔。”  
“我说了，别在这种时候叫我叔叔。”洛基一脸无奈。这让他有种背德的罪恶感，虽然索尔确实是他名义上的侄儿。  
“叔叔，叔叔。我觉得你很喜欢呢，你的身体是这么告诉我的。”索尔偏不听话。

索尔再次大快朵颐，心满意足地抱着洛基，“收拾一下，我们今天就回王都吧。”  
“我为什么要跟你回去？”洛基震惊地看着他。  
“我们不是床头吵床尾和了吗？既然和好了，你当然要跟我回去。”索尔也很震惊地看着洛基。他刚才那么卖力，难道都白费了？  
“我跟你现在只是x友，我没打算和x友一起同居。”  
索尔听了这话都傻了，“什么叫只是x友了？”  
“x友就是有不正当的男男关系那种。”洛基非常好心地给他解释了一下，“不过我给你机会追我，公平竞争嘛，你之前都没追过我直接就到手了，所以不知道珍惜，吸取教训吧。”  
“如果我不是你的便宜侄儿，我是不是压根就追不到你？我不是你喜欢的那一款。”在这一点上，索尔有自知之明，他占了个大便宜。洛基比较喜欢文艺一点的类型，比如那位帅气的大叔。  
“不是。你之前压根就没有追过我。你只是从小暗恋我，然后等到作案条件一成熟，就直接推倒了。”洛基纠正了索尔的说法，“好了，你现在可以追了。”  
“不要了。不要让我和别人竞争了，别人和你亲近，我受不了的，我小时候就受够了。你就考虑一下我的感受吧。可怜可怜我吧。”索尔赶紧求饶。开玩笑，这不是要他小命吗？就算是为了他的心脏着想，洛基也不能这样啊。他还想多活几年多睡几年洛基呢。  
“那你考虑过我的感受吗？”  
“你的感受？”  
“我吃醋了。”  
“为了我？”索尔难以置信，他听到了什么。  
“傻瓜。你说要和别人结婚我当然会吃醋啊。不然我为什么跑了？”洛基无奈地把话挑明了。他当然吃醋了，不过就算是吃醋，他的段数也比索尔高。他干脆跑了，让索尔追过来。  
“所以你是故意放出绯闻等我追来的？那要是我和你斗气，不肯追过来呢？”  
“那也没什么，愿赌服输嘛。而且那位编剧还挺帅的不是吗？治愈情伤的最佳办法不就是开始一段新的感情吗？”洛基洒脱地笑了笑。  
“你没机会了。这辈子你已经和我绑定了。这就是你最后的一段感情了，也是最长的一段了，你只能对我从一而终了。”索尔决定身体力行，让洛基好好加强一下身体记忆。  
全文完


	15. 小王叔系列之挨一枪还是做新郎

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 食用说明：洛基的某个旧情人因为妒忌洛基对索尔是认真的，就跑去索尔面前胡说八道，惹得国王陛下打翻了醋坛子。洛基就想了个办法解决了这个麻烦，顺便给索尔上了一堂性教育的课程。嗯，概括一下就是老臣与主说从头，劝千岁杀字休出口……

虽然是白天，绿色的天鹅绒窗帘还是遮得严严实实，自然光线无缘一窥这间起居室的真面目。这就是阿斯加德最为重要的房间了，没有之一，诸多重要决策都在这里拍板，即使你去问阿斯加德的国王索尔陛下本人，他也会同意这个观点。不过他会加上一个限定条件，如果首相大人洛基在房间里的话。  
此刻，洛基本人就在房间里。他坐在书桌边的椅子上，神情很悠闲，他甚至还动手摆弄起桌上放的地球仪。地球仪上绘有哥伦布前往新大陆的航线。那张书桌巨大异常，上面陈设着各种工具、乐器和仪器，可以看出屋子的主人很有学问，他精通几何、算数、天文、音乐这几大学科。  
“殿下，请我来是什么意思？我听说殿下这些年不怎么住在首相府，一般都宿在宫中。怎么今天特意回来了，还把我叫来，是想和我叙叙旧情吗？背着陛下幽会，还挺刺激的。”应邀前来的某伯爵手持一束作为礼物的蓝色鸢尾花。站在阿斯加德的权力中心，他并不怎么紧张，他也不是第一次来这地方了。他本来就是洛基的入幕之宾，嗯，不过这次要加之一了。  
“是有这个意思没错，故人还是在故地见比较好。”洛基笑吟吟地看着这位被请来的客人。“跪下吧。”  
“殿下还是那么迷人又有情趣，只有鸢尾花才配得上你。”伯爵将鸢尾花放在桌上，就非常听话地跪下了，俯身亲了亲洛基的脚尖。反正卧房之乐,有甚于此者。  
伯爵打算抬起头的时候，他发现有一样东西抵着他的脑袋。手里拿着凶器的洛基还是笑着说，“我新得了一把燧发枪，和你一起把玩，好不好？”  
“殿下，这是要和我玩shoot or marry吗？”好个伯爵大人，面不改色地接话。  
“聪明。我就是喜欢你这点。”  
“殿下难道不是喜欢我长相英俊吗？”  
“确实喜欢。所以不想这张漂亮脸蛋在我面前开花，那多可惜啊。我猜你也不想从我的故人变成已故的某某伯爵吧。”洛基点点头。  
“殿下，你不肯接受陛下的求婚，却要拿枪逼着我结婚，这真是让我受宠若惊。”伯爵大人嘴上说受宠若惊，表现出来的样子实在是不怎么惊恐，甚至还占了洛基的口头便宜。  
“我不管你和谁结婚，反正三天之内给我结婚。我知道你和我一样男女皆可，所以赶紧找个结婚对象对你来说应该不难吧。”  
“结婚对象包括你吗？”伯爵继续不知死活地调戏洛基。  
“好啊，我现在就答应你的求婚。不过你能不能活到和我完婚呢？”洛基还是没有生气，笑嘻嘻看着他，所谓粉面含春威不露便是如此。“你猜，这大好头颅，我舍不舍得开枪？”   
“殿下当然舍得。可是我昨天才跟陛下说完话，惹得陛下大发雷霆。今日就死于非命了，你让世人怎么想陛下呢？”  
“瞧瞧这伶牙俐齿，我都要爱死你了。”  
“殿下一向喜欢我口活不错，可惜你从来没有爱过我，现在想我死倒是真的。”  
“对啊，你首先得活着，口条才有用吧。”洛基突然把脸一沉，“你以为我在乎世人怎么想？再说了，我在阿斯加德手眼通天，世人只知道有首相大人，不知道有陛下呢。民间不是这么传的吗？”  
“得得得，我这就结婚。反正像我这样的身份，对待字闺中的那些淑女们来说，也就是个英俊富有然而面目模糊的结婚对象。”伯爵大人自嘲地笑了笑，“任何淑女，当然这‘淑女'是代表某一阶级与年龄范围内的未婚者。在这范围内，我其实是‘人尽可妻'的！”  
“你明白就好。你我都省事，不然人年纪大了，总有点喜欢做媒的小爱好。你要是找不到合适的结婚对象，我就只好给你介绍了。我看那位寡居多年的xx公爵夫人成熟稳重，特别适合个性轻浮的你。”  
“殿下，看在我们昔日的情分上，您就饶了我吧。那位公爵夫人都快五十岁了。”  
“看在昔日的情分上，你的婚礼费用我包了。那一定要是个非常盛大的婚礼，足以轰动全城，哦，不，是全国。让所有人都津津乐道，礼服鲜花，甜美的香槟，鱼子酱加贝壳勺子……满城名流，都是你座上嘉宾，我亲自给你主婚。”  
“我和我那位现在还不知道在哪里的妻子一起谢谢殿下了。”伯爵大人无奈地笑了笑。“那我告退了。”  
洛基看着他离去的背影，放下了手里的燧发枪，随手拿起一把鲁特琴，轻拢慢捻抹复挑。“你很英俊，人又风趣聪明，即使我们分手了，我也一直都很喜欢你。你到底为什么要跑到索尔面前去胡说八道？”  
“因为我妒忌。”那位伯爵猛地转过身来。一双漂亮的眼睛盯着洛基不放。  
“你有什么好妒忌的？我和你难道不算是好聚好散吗？当初你跟我在一起的时候，你就知道自己只是我的众多情人之一。我和你只是逢场作戏，你还指望我对你认真吗？”  
“没错，我当时就知道自己只是其中之一，也知道不会长久。但是能和你在一起，我还是挺开心的。反正你和谁都是玩玩，万花丛里过，片叶不沾身嘛。”伯爵苦笑了一下，“谁知道后来你会对陛下认真呢？再说那算什么胡说八道，我说的哪点不是真的？陛下心里也明白，他自己小时候难道没有亲眼见过我和你在一起？”当年他和洛基在一起的时候，索尔还是个孩子呢。他倒是想不到，当年跟在洛基身边的小尾巴长大了以后居然会是洛基的真命天子。  
“你凭什么和索尔比？”洛基怒极反笑。  
“因为他是国王陛下，君权神授？”  
“因为他是我的便宜侄儿，我亲手带大的，所以不舍得他伤心。”洛基揭开了谜底，其实也没有什么特别的。只是索尔特别幸运而已。  
“再见，殿下。”  
“别用这种诀别的语气和我说再见啊，三天之内我们就会再见面的。记得吧，我可是你的主婚人。”  
“三天太紧了，婚礼来不及筹备。殿下不是想要一个盛大到人尽皆知的婚礼吗？再宽限几天。”  
“那就给你七天。”  
“若是想要达到殿下需要的那种效果，三个月还差不多。”  
“一个月。不要和我讨价还价了。你知道后果的。”  
“谢谢殿下。”伯爵决定见好就收， “可是值得吗，这一切就是为了让闹孩子脾气的陛下放心？除了他之外，没有哪个你的情人胆敢在和你交往期间公然宣称要和别人结婚吧？”  
“值不值得由我来决定。轮不到你来置喙。”  
“殿下说得对，那么再见。”这次伯爵的语气平淡多了。离开前，他瞥了一眼桌上的花束。鸢尾花啊，他还记得第一次见到洛基，他对洛基说的话，“摄政王殿下，你的眼睛里有彩虹，就像是鸢尾花。”而鸢尾花的花语是绝望的爱，或许这段感情一开始就注定没有好结局。  
值得吗？他在索尔面前说了那些话，他当然知道会给自己惹上麻烦。但是他忍不住，因为他妒忌，所以他想惹得索尔也妒忌。值不值得由他来决定。

但是那个幸运儿自己可不觉得，相反索尔这几天情绪一直非常低落呢。因为洛基的旧情人在他面前大放厥词，说什么喝醉的洛基在床上才是极品，让人如何难忘云云。索尔突然发现他从未见过洛基喝醉，更别说在床上了。  
当天晚上他就试图用葡萄酒灌醉洛基，结果洛基没喝醉，他自己先倒下了。第二天洛基还问他宿醉是不是很难受？  
索尔不肯服输，他特意搞到了外国产的伏特加，而且他还特意留了个心眼，趁着洛基喝酒的时候，自己偷偷把酒给吐了。这次他成功了。  
碧眸微醺、双颊泛红的洛基放下了酒杯，“说吧，你这几天处心积虑想把我灌醉，到底想干什么？”  
“你不是喝醉了吗？”准备干坏事的索尔没想到自己还要接受这灵魂拷问。  
“是有点醉了。不过我还是能把你卖掉，并且让你帮着我数钱，你信不信？”洛基抬起了索尔的脸颊，“没有我的默许，你以为就凭你偷偷把酒吐掉，就能灌醉我？”说到底还是他惯坏了索尔。  
“你发现了？”  
“嗯，我早就发现了。我就是好奇你到底想干什么坏事？”洛基又喝了一口酒，然后亲了亲索尔，把自己嘴里的酒喂给他。  
“我想干你。”索尔哪受到了这样的拷问，索性老实承认了。  
“那还需要特意把我灌醉吗？你之前都干了那么多次了。”洛基大惑不解。是他现在喝多了，脑子变迟钝了吗？还是索尔的脑回路太过不同寻常？  
“那怎么能一样呢？那个……那个伯爵……”  
“我都让他火速结婚了，你还有什么不放心的？他到底和你说了什么？”洛基知道自己之前情史比较丰富，索尔小时候常见他换情人，所以多少有点心理阴影。为了让索尔更有安全感，他已经尽力了。  
“他……说你喝醉了会比较放得开……”索尔说这话的时候，自己都能感觉到酸意。“我想看到你因为我在你体内而失声、失礼，失态，失控，甚至是失禁，我想要独占你的泪液，汗液，唾液，精液甚至是血液，和你交换一切体液。”因为洛基比他年长，洛基在这段关系里一直占据着主导地位。洛基在他面前总是游刃有余，一切尽在掌握，而这让他心慌无助。他无法真正衡量出自己在洛基心里的地位。  
“他说什么你都信吗？那他有没有告诉你，他是下面那个呢？”洛基突然邪魅一笑，开始撕扯索尔身上的外衣，“既然陛下那么好奇我那点床笫之事，不如你亲自来试一试。放心吧，我肯定会很狂野地对待你的，包你满意。”  
“洛基！”索尔现在终于相信洛基是真的喝醉了，他平时说话并不是这样的。就算洛基很生气，他也不会露出生气的样子的，但是会笑着让你很难受。  
“嘘，乖一点，叔叔会疼你的。”洛基把从索尔身上撕下来的布条塞到索尔嘴里。  
“呜呜呜……”索尔试图把布条给吐出来，洛基干脆用另一条布把他的嘴巴给蒙上了。  
“我的旧情人有没有告诉你，我喜欢把人捆起来再做？”洛基试着把索尔的手给捆到床头柱上。  
索尔自然不肯乖乖就范。洛基看着他，“我现在喝醉了哦，所以没什么理智。你最好配合我，不然我就会生气。而且我这个人很记仇的，你不想被拉入黑名单，以后再也上不了我的床吧？”  
索尔知道以洛基的性格，他说得出就能做得到，所以为了下半辈子的幸福，他还是忍一忍吧，于是机智的他果断放弃了挣扎，任凭洛基把他的左手绑在了床头柱上，还很主动地伸出了右手方便洛基操作。  
“这才乖嘛。”洛基绑完以后，跨坐到索尔的腰上，低头亲了亲索尔，“有人想要告你，要拿你的里衣，连外衣也由他拿去。”洛基脱下他那已经被撕得不成样子的外衣，然后开始隔着他的里衣戏弄他的胸口。  
小索尔立刻向他致敬，索尔开口向他求饶，“你会轻一点的吧，这样子我没有经验。”  
“你猜？”洛基向他眨了眨眼睛，然后用嘴掀开他的里衣，他的吻一路向下……  
索尔干脆闭上了眼睛，就当豁出去了。可是等了好久洛基都没有下一步的动静了。他发现不胜酒力的洛基居然头枕着他的大腿睡着了。  
一开始索尔还有点庆幸觉得自己逃过了一劫，然后他发现自己动弹不得，只能悲催地度过这个夜晚了。  
第二天早上，醒过来的洛基笑眯眯地看着索尔，“怎么样？灌醉我，好玩吗？惊不惊喜，意不意外？”  
“你先放我下来了。”索尔哀求。  
“为什么要放你下来，我们昨天该做的事还没有做完呢。”洛基再次坐到索尔身上。  
索尔绝望地认命了，“好吧，你要我在下面也行了。你能不能放我下来，我的手快断了。”  
“不给你点苦头吃吃，你怎么会长记性？”洛基狡黠地笑了笑，“先苦后甜嘛，现在给你点甜头。”  
洛基引导小索尔进入了自己的身体，他敢肯定这堂课，索尔肯定终身难忘。

“所以你真的喜欢把人捆起来再做？而且喜欢在上面吗？”云收雨歇之后，索尔总算被放下来了。  
“我是享乐主义者，其实无所谓上下，舒服就行了。昨天只是故意逗你的了。”洛基笑了笑。看着索尔惊慌失措，让他收获的乐趣超过真的在上面。他就是喜欢捉弄索尔，谁叫索尔的反应总是那么好玩呢。“但是我喝多了喜欢绑人是真的。我不舍得绑你，所以原来在你面前都挺克制的。但是你偏偏自己要把我灌醉。”  
“因为你之前都没有和我玩过这些。如果你喜欢的话，你可以绑我啊，我身体很棒的，我不怕。”索尔还是觉得很遗憾。洛基对他总像是对小孩似的，宠是很宠的，但是他想要被当作成年男人那样平等对待。  
“听着，傻瓜，我年轻的时候和别人玩这些，是因为我和他们缺乏精神上的羁绊，所以身体总觉得不满足，需要更多新鲜的刺激。而我和你在一起的时候，觉得很满足，单是平常的某爱就够了。”洛基开解这傻孩子。  
“你是说只是我这个人就能满足你了，不需要新花样了？”索尔又惊又喜。  
“对啊，要是满足不了，早就喂你西班牙大苍蝇了。”洛基没好气地说。他很累了，上下眼皮在打架，只想快点结束恋爱辅导课程，他快睡着了。  
“下次我们可以试试看呢。偶尔玩点新花样还是可以的吧。有助于浪漫。”  
“嗯，下次吧。”疲惫的洛基答得很敷衍。他宿醉刚醒，刚刚来了一发，还给索尔当了半天知心大哥哥解答情感问题，很累了，整个人都懒洋洋的。  
“那这次我只能靠自己了，我一定好好表现。”索尔翻身压住了洛基。  
“不要闹了，我很困，让我睡一会。”  
“我就是要睡你嘛，适当运动有助于睡眠。”国王陛下非常热情地要提供特别服务。首相大人拗不过他，于是再次进行了一次激烈的晨练。  
结果嘛，就是累得脱力的洛基在索尔怀里沉沉睡去，做了个好梦。他和索尔永远幸福地生活在一起。

全文完

Ps 2月9日是抖森生日，这是个生贺。


	16. 小王叔系列之偷情的礼仪（全文完）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 食用说明：
> 
> 有个不长眼的小贵族， 第一次来王宫做客想玩票大的，听说洛基不在就摸进国王房间里，正调戏洛基呢，索尔回来了。当然，最后索尔和小叔叔玩起蒙眼play 了，还有贞操锁的惩罚。

食用说明：

有个不长眼的小贵族， 第一次来王宫做客想玩票大的，听说洛基不在就摸进国王房间里，正调戏洛基呢，索尔回来了。当然，最后索尔和小叔叔玩起蒙眼play 了，还有贞操锁的惩罚。

分割线————————————————————————————

偷情的礼仪

首相大人洛基，亲王殿下，约顿海姆公爵这几天不在宫中。这是个搞事情的大好时机。嗯，没错，阿斯加德的国王陛下索尔别名“事情”。  
对于像她这样出身偏僻地区的小贵族来说，尤其如此。俗话说得好，富贵险中求。对于自己的美貌极度自信的少女，一只手拿着一只西红柿，轻轻抛着玩，另一只手里提着自己的鞋子。看，她考虑得多周到，怕动静太大，特意脱了鞋子走路呢。光脚的不怕穿鞋的，接下来她能不能当上阿斯加德的王后，就全靠手里的西红柿了。西红柿，爱情的苹果，据说可以让人兴致盎然。  
真是天赐良机，国王陛下的寝宫门前居然没有守卫。金发少女抓紧机会，动作麻利地偷偷潜入门后，直奔床上躺着的人而去。  
她真的是很幸运，床上的人正在熟睡，头上的睡帽戴得严严实实的。看起来为国操劳是挺累的，陛下比她想象得要年长。不是听说国王陛下年少继位吗？不管了，先下手为强。少女从自己的胸口掏出了一条早就准备好的丝带。

眼睛被蒙住了！这次又是什么新玩法?  
床上的洛基其实早就醒了，他听出了来人的脚步声与平时不一样。居然还故意蹑手蹑脚的，他倒要看看这小子想要玩什么花样。

少女掀开时被子闻到了一股香味。没错了，薄荷脑的香味。世人都说国王陛下身上常年有一股薄荷脑的香味。少女咬了一口番茄，一边吻他，一边拉下他的睡帽。床上的人顿时露出了一头乌黑的头发。  
“你不是索尔！”两个人异口同声地叫了起来。少女是因为看到了他头发的颜色，而洛基则是因为这个吻而发现的。  
洛基摘下了蒙在自己眼睛上的丝带。他看着这位主动投怀送抱却认错了人的少女，“你知道我和索尔是什么关系吧？你确定你想在索尔的床上睡我？”  
少女满不在乎：“知道，你俩不就是睡过吗？睡不到索尔睡你也行，虽然当王妃比王后要差一点。不过反正你也没结婚，而且长得也不错，虽然年纪要比索尔大一点。”  
洛基听了这话不禁失笑，“后生可畏。现在的年轻人真是让人肃然起敬。”  
“所以你同意了？”少女大喜。她听说过洛基以前那些风流韵事，知道这位殿下颇为博爱，对于送上门来的俊男美女基本来者不拒。在他和索尔在一起之前，这也算是一条另类的上升途径。不过因为陛下的缘故，这条捷径已经很久没有人能走通了。不少人觉得自己没能赶上还有点遗憾呢。  
“你真有趣。换做是以前，我肯定是会同意的。但是我同意有什么用？阿斯加德难道是我说了算？我猜国王陛下可不会同意的。”洛基还是笑眯眯的，他起了恶作剧的心思，抬起了那少女的脸颊，“长得还不错。是这张面孔给了你行事如此鲁莽的勇气吗？真可惜，这张漂亮脸蛋很快就不会在王都出现了。我可得抓紧机会多看几眼。”

刚才他们俩口中那位共同的主角正好回来了，索尔目瞪口呆地看着这一幕。“洛基！你让我觉得你不在宫里，自己却在我房间里偷人？”刹那之间，索尔只觉得小时候那些心理阴影全上来了。  
“你听我解释，我刚才还以为是你想玩什么新花样呢……”洛基说到这里才觉得有什么对方不对，“哎，我为什么要解释啊？对哦，这可是你的房间。还是你先给我解释解释你以为我不在的时候，为什么会有人溜进你房间摸到你床上才对吧？”虽然事情能发展到这一步，他自己多少也该负点责任。之前他确实是有事出门了，但是他心里惦记着索尔，突然提前回来了。他想给索尔一个惊喜，就让众人先不要声张。而且他知道索尔好几天没有见他了，今天晚上大概会比较激烈，所以他屏退了守卫，想在索尔的房间里先睡一会养足精神。这才让那野心勃勃想当阿斯加德王后的少女闯入国王陛下的房间简易得如入无人之境。  
“这关我什么事……”这飞来艳福，不，应该是飞来横祸。索尔简直是百口莫辩。  
“人家可是特意冲着你来的哟。陛下，我是不是现在就应该退下，把房间让给你们?”洛基还很坏心眼地打趣索尔。  
“来人啊，把她给我架下去，关押起来。”索尔这才反应过来。他妈的，到底是谁不该在房间里啊。

“陛下，我什么都没做哦……”少女还企图喊冤。  
“对啊，还没来得及做，所以才把你关进牢里。等你全套都做完了，你以为你的小命还能保住？”索尔恨得咬牙切齿。“还不快拖走？”  
少女被人拖走的时候，她经过陛下的身边，确实闻到了一股薄荷脑的香味。那是和殿下身上一样的香味。原来世人的传言是对的，但是他们没说这股香味的来源。

“我要的解释呢？现场编好了没有？”洛基看着索尔，笑得眉眼弯弯，狡黠宛如天上的新月。他当然不是信不过索尔，他对那少女的来意一清二楚。他只是觉戏弄索尔好玩。  
“解释没有。强吻要不要？”索尔不想和他废话，直接吻了上去。他尝到了洛基唇上残留的番茄汁，甜中带酸。“这要是换做是以前，你会笑纳的，对吧？”  
“你猜？”洛基还是在逗他。  
“洛基，你本来是男女皆可的。因为我的缘故让你没有孩子，我一直很担心……”  
“说什么傻话呢?我已经有孩子了， 就是索尔你啊。”洛基轻轻摸摸索尔的脑袋，“带孩子可真够累的，我可不想再带一个。”  
“可是，你和在一起，只是因为我是你的便宜侄儿吧。”索尔对这点也很担心。  
“陛下，你就不能对自己有信心一点吗？第一次答应和你睡，或许是因为你是我的便宜侄儿，但是能和你睡到现在，当然是因为中意你这个人啊。”洛基无奈地叹了一口气，亲了亲索尔的嘴唇，“再说该担心的人明明是我才对吧。你比我年轻，地位也要比我尊贵。只要阿斯加德的后位一直空悬，像今天这样的事情有了第一次就会有第二次。”  
“所以你应该答应和我结婚啊。”  
“我不会答应和你结婚的。但是我选择和你在一起，白头到老，断子绝孙。没有孩子这件事就是我愿意为了和你在一起而付出的代价之一。”  
“洛基……”索尔看着洛基，眼睛里亮晶晶的。他都感动得哭了。  
“别急着感动。趁我不在，有人闯入你房间这件事，你不会以为就这样算了吧？”  
“那你想怎么样？”索尔很配合。  
“当然是要罚你了。”洛基在索尔耳边低语。

“现在还感动吗？”  
“不敢动。”刚刚被洛基穿上了贞操锁的索尔哪敢乱动。他的眼睛也被萌蒙了。  
“刚才那个姑娘说她知道我和你的关系？她的用词是你们俩不就是睡过吗？”洛基坐在索尔的膝头，揽住索尔的脖子，“我觉得睡过不足以形容我和你的关系，应该加上激烈两个字比较准确。”   
“那东西太紧了，洛基！”索尔可怜兮兮地求救。“我可以脱下来吗？”  
“陛下，在你给我让我满意的解释之前。最好不要顺便动情哦，那东西会越来越紧的，而且上面还装了软刺哦。当然了我那么疼你，选的材料都是最好的，也不会很痛的，只是扎一下，到底也不舒服，不是吗，我亲爱的小侄儿，你可是我眼里的苹果呢。”洛基咬了咬索尔的喉结，嗯，亚当的苹果。  
“西红柿！”苹果，爱情的苹果。索尔高呼西红柿。这是洛基哄他穿上去之前，两个人商量好的安全词。  
“想吃西红柿，是吗？这就喂你。”洛基咬了一口西红柿，喂到索尔嘴里。他用唇舌细细描摹。将索尔唇上涂遍了番茄汁。索尔现在看不见，但是其他感官变得更敏锐了。  
“嗯……”那里被扎了一下的索尔既觉得幸福又觉得痛苦。“可是你这样故意勾引我，我怎么可能……”  
“我浪我的,谁叫你动火?难道图你舒服？”洛基把西红柿放在索尔的锁骨上开始品尝，“陛下，你想不想搞一个西红柿狂欢节，你和我都是天体，互相投掷西红柿，搞得身上都是西红柿酱，互相舔什么的？”  
“叔叔！饶了我啊，我不行了。”索尔求饶喊救命。  
“不行？身为一个男人，怎么能轻易对自己的情人说这种话。让我来试试，你到底行不行。”洛基总算是打开了索尔的贞操锁。

第二天，索尔总算回过神来，“你这几天不在宫里，是特意让人去做那玩意了吧？”  
“对啊，之前你不是说想和我玩点别的。”  
“所以不管昨天有没有那姑娘闯入我房间的事情，你原本都是打算哄我穿上那玩意再故意勾引我的？”  
“是啊，难道我让你穿你会不穿吗？”洛基理直气壮，“难道不好玩吗？你还想下次玩点别的吗？”  
“当然想。”索尔老实承认了。所以他可以期待下一次的新花样了吗？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ps 我已经有孩子的梗，感谢志玲姐姐。


	17. 小王叔系列之偷情的礼仪（全文完）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 食用说明：
> 
> 有个不长眼的小贵族， 第一次来王宫做客想玩票大的，听说洛基不在就摸进国王房间里，正调戏洛基呢，索尔回来了。当然，最后索尔和小叔叔玩起蒙眼play 了，还有贞操锁的惩罚。

首相大人洛基，亲王殿下，约顿海姆公爵这几天不在宫中。这是个搞事情的大好时机。嗯，没错，阿斯加德的国王陛下索尔别名“事情”。  
对于像她这样出身偏僻地区的小贵族来说，尤其如此。俗话说得好，富贵险中求。对于自己的美貌极度自信的少女，一只手拿着一只西红柿，轻轻抛着玩，另一只手里提着自己的鞋子。看，她考虑得多周到，怕动静太大，特意脱了鞋子走路呢。光脚的不怕穿鞋的，接下来她能不能当上阿斯加德的王后，就全靠手里的西红柿了。西红柿，爱情的苹果，据说可以让人兴致盎然。  
真是天赐良机，国王陛下的寝宫门前居然没有守卫。金发少女抓紧机会，动作麻利地偷偷潜入门后，直奔床上躺着的人而去。  
她真的是很幸运，床上的人正在熟睡，头上的睡帽戴得严严实实的。看起来为国操劳是挺累的，陛下比她想象得要年长。不是听说国王陛下年少继位吗？不管了，先下手为强。少女从自己的胸口掏出了一条早就准备好的丝带。

眼睛被蒙住了！这次又是什么新玩法?  
床上的洛基其实早就醒了，他听出了来人的脚步声与平时不一样。居然还故意蹑手蹑脚的，他倒要看看这小子想要玩什么花样。  
少女掀开时被子闻到了一股香味。没错了，薄荷脑的香味。世人都说国王陛下身上常年有一股薄荷脑的香味。少女咬了一口番茄，一边吻他，一边拉下他的睡帽。床上的人顿时露出了一头乌黑的头发。  
“你不是陛下！”两个人异口同声地叫了起来。少女是因为看到了他头发的颜色，而洛基则是因为这个吻而发现的。  
洛基摘下了蒙在自己眼睛上的丝带。他看着这位主动投怀送抱却认错了人的少女，“你知道我和索尔是什么关系吧？你确定你想在索尔的床上睡我？”  
少女满不在乎：“知道。你俩不就是睡过吗？睡不到陛下睡你也行，虽然当王妃比王后要差一点。不过反正你也没结婚，而且长得也不错，虽然年纪要比索尔大一点。”她是豁出去了，反正这次偷袭不成功，日后索尔或者洛基必然对她产生戒心，没鱼虾也好，逮到哪个就是哪个了。  
洛基听了这话不禁失笑，“后生可畏。现在的年轻人真是让人肃然起敬。”  
“所以你同意了？”少女大喜。她听说过洛基以前那些风流韵事，知道这位殿下颇为博爱，对于送上门来的俊男美女基本来者不拒。在他和索尔在一起之前，这也算是一条另类的上升途径。不过因为陛下的缘故，这条捷径已经很久没有人能走通了。不少人觉得自己没能赶上还有点遗憾呢。  
“你真有趣。换做是以前，我肯定是会同意的。但是我同意有什么用？阿斯加德难道是我说了算？我猜国王陛下可不会同意的。”洛基还是笑眯眯的，他起了恶作剧的心思，抬起了那少女的脸颊，“长得还不错。是这张面孔给了你行事如此鲁莽的勇气吗？真可惜，这张漂亮脸蛋很快就不会在王都出现了。我可得抓紧机会多看几眼。”

刚才他们俩口中那位共同的主角正好回来了，索尔目瞪口呆地看着这一幕。“洛基！你让我觉得你不在宫里，自己却在我房间里偷人？”刹那之间，索尔只觉得小时候那些心理阴影全上来了。  
“你听我解释，我刚才还以为是你想玩什么新花样呢……”洛基说到这里才觉得有什么地方不对，“哎，我为什么要解释啊？对哦，这可是你的房间。还是你先给我解释解释你以为我不在的时候，为什么会有人溜进你房间摸到你床上才对吧？”虽然事情能发展到这一步，他自己多少也该负点责任。之前他确实是有事出门了，但是他心里惦记着索尔，突然提前回来了。他想给索尔一个惊喜，就让众人先不要声张。而且他知道索尔好几天没有见他了，今天晚上大概会比较激烈，所以他屏退了守卫，想在索尔的房间里先睡一会养足精神。这才让那野心勃勃想当阿斯加德王后的少女闯入国王陛下的房间简易得如入无人之境。  
“这关我什么事……”这飞来艳福，不，应该是飞来横祸。索尔简直是百口莫辩。  
“人家可是特意冲着你来的哟。陛下，我是不是现在就应该退下，把房间让给你们?”洛基还很坏心眼地打趣索尔。  
“来人啊，把她给我架下去，关押起来。”索尔这才反应过来。他妈的，到底是谁不该在房间里啊。  
“陛下，我什么都没做哦……”少女还企图喊冤。  
“对啊，还没来得及做，所以才把你关进牢里。等你全套都做完了，你以为你的小命还能保住？”索尔恨得咬牙切齿。“还不快拖走？”  
少女被人拖走的时候，她经过陛下的身边，确实闻到了一股薄荷脑的香味。那是和殿下身上一样的香味。原来世人的传言是对的，但是他们没说这股香味的来源。  
“我要的解释呢？现场编好了没有？”洛基看着索尔，笑得眉眼弯弯，狡黠宛如天上的新月。他当然不是信不过索尔，他对那少女的来意一清二楚。他只是觉得这样戏弄索尔很好玩罢了。  
“解释没有。强吻要不要？”索尔不想和他废话，直接吻了上去。他尝到了洛基唇上残留的番茄汁，甜中带酸。“这要是换做是以前，你会笑纳的，对吧？”  
“你猜？”洛基还是在逗他。  
“洛基，你本来是男女皆可的。因为我的缘故让你没有孩子，我一直很担心……”  
“说什么傻话呢?我已经有孩子了， 就是索尔你啊。”洛基轻轻摸摸索尔的脑袋，“带孩子可真够累的，我可不想再带一个。”  
“可是，你和在一起，只是因为我是你的便宜侄儿吧。”索尔对这点也很担心。  
“陛下，你就不能对自己有信心一点吗？第一次答应和你睡，或许是因为你是我的便宜侄儿，但是能和你睡到现在，当然是因为中意你这个人啊，哦，身材和样貌也挺中意的。”洛基无奈地叹了一口气，亲了亲索尔的嘴唇，“再说该担心的人明明是我才对吧。你比我年轻，地位也要比我尊贵。只要阿斯加德的后位一直空悬，像今天这样的事情有了第一次就会有第二次。”  
“所以你应该答应和我结婚啊。”  
“我不会答应和你结婚的。但是我选择和你在一起，白头到老，断子绝孙。没有孩子这件事就是我愿意为了和你在一起而付出的代价之一。”  
“洛基……”索尔看着洛基，眼睛里亮晶晶的。他都感动得哭了。  
“别急着感动。趁我不在，有人闯入你房间这件事，你不会以为就这样算了吧？”  
“那你想怎么样？”索尔很配合。  
“当然是要罚你了。”洛基在索尔耳边低声说出自己的要求。

“现在还感动吗？”  
“不敢动。”刚刚被洛基穿上了贞操锁的索尔哪敢乱动。他的眼睛还被蒙住了。  
“刚才那个姑娘说她知道我和你的关系。她的用词是你们俩不就是睡过吗？”洛基坐在索尔的膝头，揽住索尔的脖子，“我觉得睡过不足以形容我和你的关系，应该加上激烈两个字比较准确。”  
“那东西太紧了，洛基！”索尔可怜兮兮地求救。“我可以脱下来吗？”  
“陛下，在你给出让我满意的解释之前。最好不要随便动情哦，那东西会越来越紧的，而且上面还装了软刺哦。当然了，我那么疼你，选的材料都是最好的，也不会很痛的，只是扎一下，到底也不舒服，不是吗，我亲爱的小侄儿，你可是我眼里的苹果呢。”洛基咬了咬索尔的喉结，嗯，亚当的苹果。  
“西红柿！”对了，苹果，爱情的苹果。索尔高呼西红柿。这是洛基哄他穿上那玩意之前，两个人商量好的安全词。  
“想吃西红柿，是吗？这就喂你。”洛基咬了一口西红柿，喂到索尔嘴里。他用唇舌细细描摹，在索尔唇上涂遍了番茄汁。索尔现在看不见，但是其他感官变得更敏锐了。  
“嗯……”那里被扎了一下的索尔既觉得幸福又觉得痛苦。“可是你这样故意勾引我，我怎么可能……”  
“我浪我的，谁叫你动火？难道图你舒服？”  
“但是我们之前商量好了，只要我说出安全词，你就允许我脱下来的。”索尔的语气听起来委屈巴巴的。  
“我在吃醋哎，说真的，我现在的心情很复杂。作为你的叔叔，看你长大成人，散发出男性魅力，吸引女性投怀送抱，我应该挺有成就感的。但是作为你的情人，我很不高兴。”洛基抬起索尔的脸颊仔细端详。这小孩，长大了呢，而且长得很英俊，时间过得真快。  
“那算什么我的男性魅力啊？明明是王权的魅力？”索尔觉得他有必要为自己辩解几句。“那姑娘是冲着我这个人来的吗？她只是想当上阿斯加德的王后，并不是想成为我的妻子。”虽然他现在看不到洛基的样子，不过从洛基的语气里可以听出，洛基确实有些不快。  
“人家夸你英俊了哦。还嫌我年纪比你大，身份没有你高贵，选择我只是退而求其次呢。不管了，反正我就是吃醋了。吃醋的人可不讲道理。在你给出合理的解释之前，安全词什么的，你还是先放一边吧。”洛基把西红柿放在索尔的锁骨上开始品尝，“陛下，你想不想搞一个西红柿狂欢节，你和我都是天体，互相投掷西红柿，搞得身上都是西红柿酱，互相舔什么的？”  
“叔叔！饶了我啊，我不行了。”索尔开始求饶喊救命。对他而言，最有效的保命符永远都是他是洛基的便宜侄儿这种身份优势。所以真正的安全词应该是“叔叔”这两个字才对。  
“不行？身为一个男人，怎么能轻易对自己的情人说这种话。让我来试试，你到底行不行。”洛基扯下了蒙在索尔眼睛上的丝带，当着索尔的面把钥匙放进了自己的身体里，“打开那玩意的钥匙就在那里了，你凭本事来拿吧。”  
“嗷……”索尔被这养眼的画面激起了斗志，同时下面又被扎了一下。看来他得为了早点开锁而努力了。

第二天，索尔总算回过神来，“你这几天不在宫里，是特意让人去做那玩意了吧？”  
“对啊，之前你不是说想和我玩点别的。”  
“所以不管昨天有没有那姑娘闯入我房间的事情，你原本都是打算哄我穿上那玩意再故意勾引我的？”  
“是啊，难道我让你穿你会不穿吗？阿斯加德到底是谁说了算？”洛基理直气壮，“难道不好玩吗？你还想下次玩点别的吗？”  
“当然想。”索尔老实承认了。所以他可以期待下一次的新花样了吗？

比如说那个西红柿狂欢节什么的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ps 我已经有孩子了的梗，感谢志玲姐姐。其实叔叔还挺给索尔面子的，他在少女面前自谦说阿斯加德的事情他说了不算。但是他在索尔面前就说阿斯加德到底是谁说了算？


End file.
